Project 109
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: When Prince Vegeta destroys Frieza he siezes control of his throne and inherits an empire...including three mysterious beings. One of which captures his attention - Bulma. (V&B)
1. A New Emperor

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create.**

**A/N - Hiya people I came up with this idea with a friend of mine from school – in other words I tossed ideas out and she either nodded or shook her head. It's a Vegeta/Bulma fic and, as usual with the fics I write, it's an AU, but it's a little different to any DBZ fic _I've_ ever read or written before. Basically Bulma is Project 109, one of Frieza's many experiments to create the perfect being - beautiful, smart and strong. She was one of the many 'failed' experiments possessing great beauty and brains but having little fighting power. Bulma was hidden from the public and forced to live as a slave to Frieza, until a saiyan Prince by the name of Vegeta defeated Frieza and claimed the Empire, and Bulma, as his own...**

**

* * *

**

Bulma tried desperately to keep out of sight as she heard Frieza begin laughing in the room adjacent to the one she was waiting in. Hesitating by the door, she balanced the tray of drinks easily and continued to listen to what was going on inside the room. Bulma paled as she realised that she had heard Frieza laugh this laugh many times before. The laugh she was hearing now was the last thing many people ever heard.

Whoever was in the room with Frieza wasn't going to be there for very much longer.

She heard Frieza laughter rise and peak and under the door she saw a brief blinding flash of white light followed by a resounding _'BOOM'_ which almost deafened her andsent a shuddering shock wave reverberating around the ship, almost knocking the blue haired servant off her feet - almost but _not quite_.

Bulma had been working with Frieza as long as she could remember and she had learnt how to get along. After all, when you were one of the few people who worked so closely alongside Frieza you had to learn how to read his moods and how to evade danger. It was a dangerous life that she led, but a life that she had been born into. For her, this was a perfectly normal occurrence in a perfectly normal day.

"Sire…" Bulma opened the door a crack and peeked in, not flinching when she saw the carnage within. The room was slightly hazy with the smoke that was rising from the charred corpse of Dodoria, once Frieza's henchman but now nothing more then ash. Bulma pushed open the door and entered; she had seen worse then this before.

Much worse.

"Ah, my drinks." Frieza turned away from the body and took one of the wine glasses off the tray. Almost immediately several other slaves bustled into the room from behind Bulma and took the smoking corpse away. Frieza never gave it a second look as the servants passed through the door with the steaming body of Dodoria. "You may leave number 109." He commanded with a wave of his hand. "Oh, but do send it that blond friend of yours. Number 18 I believe is her designation." Frieza drawled, his red eyes frightening alight with lust after the murder of his underling. They lingered briefly on her, but to Bulma's relief he didn't look at her with the rampant lust which sometime entered his eyes. Obvious poor Eighteen was the flavour of the month.

"Yes Sire." Bulma bowed and left the room as quickly as possible. As with the rest of the 'Projects' she knew how much death and carnage excited Frieza. With a bow she closed the door lent against the it, breathing a sigh of relief that it was not her that was going to be pleasuring Frieza tonight. She had had that pleasure too many times already and it was never a pleasant experience.

"Eighteen!" Bulma threaded her way through their small apartment that was joined onto Frieza's main throne room. Their overlord liked to keep his pet projects close by in case of trouble.

With a heavy heart Bulma, otherwise known as 'Project 109' or 'number 109' waved her blonde friend over from where she had been flirting with one of the cooks. For the briefest of moments Bulma thought that Eighteen was planning on ignoring her but with a final caress for the cook she made her way over with a sexy swinging walk that was the envy of most other females on Frieza's ship.

"What's up Bulma?" Eighteen asked carelessly, her easy smile quickly faded as she saw the look on Bulma's face and realised which door she had come in from. "Oh." She breathed in distaste, her blue eyes quickly becoming emotionless again. "_He_ wants me again doesn't he?" Eighteen didn't bother to wait for an answer; she bowed her head, seemed to compose herself and then strode through the door to where Frieza was waiting.

Bulma couldn't help but envy how calm Eighteen could act around Frieza. It was hard enough forcing herself to walk through the door to get to Frieza, let alone pretend to be happy and eager to be sleeping with him. Bulma had nightmares nearly every night about some of the things Frieza had done to her when she had still been a girl. It was a mystery to her how Eighteen could so easily detach herself from her emotions.

As soon as Eighteen went through the door, Jay, Frieza's bodyguard came through and exchanged a worried look with Bulma. Both of them shared a deep ceded fear and hatred of the lizard lord, although so far they had both been successful in hiding it from their would-be creator.

"Oh Eighteen." Bulma said softly in compassion. She sighed and rubbed at the number '109' that was tattooed onto her arm - it tended to itch when she was stressed. Right now it was burning as though someone had poured acid onto it and all because she was afraid of what Frieza would do to her sister, Eighteen.

Bulma had known Eighteen as long as she could remember. Even though her blonde sister was of an earlier design then herself they had been 'born' only two years apart, not a long time for the genetic engineers in the lab who had been creating beings such as herself for years. Many of the experiments had had to be destroyed they had been so horribly deformed. In fact out of the five hundred genetically spawned beings only ten were still 'operational'. Others had originally lived but they had been killed off by Frieza or killed fighting in the wars Frieza started.

They had been created by scientists on a whim of Frieza's. The genetic scientists had been attempting to create a super being; a being that had strength, beauty and brains all rolled into one person. So far they hadn't been successful. Try as they might the genetic engineers couldn't create the super being that Frieza craved to man his armies. They had come close in the twenty original 'Projects' who had been allowed to live, but they had never got it totally right. Hell – ten of them were already dead because of their design flaws.

Project 18, the woman now known as just as 'Eighteen', had been the first experiment to be kept alive. She had possessed great strength and beauty but had been lacking in the brains department. Eighteen was about as beautiful as I was possible for people, or genetically created beings, to be. She had platinum blonde hair, icy cold blue eyes and a figure that most men slobbered over. The added bonus of Eighteen being able to bench press a small space freighter was an added bonus as far as the voluptuous blonde was concerned.

The next 'Project' that had been allowed to live had been Project 89. He had brains and strength but no beauty – he was now known as 'Jay' – he was Frieza's bodyguard. Then there had come Bulma herself; Project 109. She had been beautiful and had been incredibly intelligent but had been severely lacking in the strength department. Oh, she was stronger then the average person, but compared to Eighteen and Frieza, she was a mere weakling.

Later, another seven 'Projects' had been created and deemed to be worthy to live. They had all named themselves, except Eighteen who claimed she liked being called by her number, and had been given to Frieza as an apology from the science lab for failing thus far. Frieza had gladly accepted the gifts, killed off a few of the leading genetic engineers and then allowed them to continue creating abominations.

Frieza found plenty of uses for his new gifts, four of them; Projects 127, 286, 393 and 456 had been sent off to Frieza's neighbouring kingdoms to act as spies while Project 367 had disappeared mysteriously about a month ago. Rumour had the this particular project had been sent to Planet Cold as a gift to Frieza's father, although so far the rumours had not been proved.

Projects 234 and 401 had been signed away as part of a treaty agreement with planet Fenghoti and had been gone for almost ten years now. They had been absent for so long that Bulma couldn't even remember them. She had only fleeting memories of seeing them the day they had left, dressed in their uniforms and bravely marching up the ramp of the departure ship.

Now, only Bulma, Eighteen and Jay were left.

Jay acted as Frieza's harmless looking, but deadly, bodyguard while Eighteen and Bulma alternatively acted as either his household slaves, his whores or they were sent to infiltrate the many renegade meetings that took place under Frieza's nose. Bulma may not have been strong but she had been able to create many highly sophisticated weapons as well as armour for herself. And of course being almost as beautiful as Eighteen made it easy for her to infiltrate enemy hideouts by seducing men.

Of course, it was by no means an enjoyable life living with a psychotic murderer like Frieza. Indeed each day Bulma prayed for the reign of terror to end and for another ruler to step forward and take Frieza's place.

Anyone would be better then Frieza…

* * *

The dark saiyan prince smirked as Dodoria's body was carted past him by some of Frieza's household slaves. He couldn't help but chuckle as the waves of fat jiggled as the corpse was moved. He had never liked Dodoria and in Vegeta's opinion the lump of lard had had this coming for a long time. It was just a pity that Frieza has beaten him to the punch.

"Weakling." Vegeta muttered as he sauntered down the metallic hallway. The prince paused outside Frieza's door and took a deep breath. Although he had been sent for he knew that his esteemed leader had probably forgotten about him. He had lost count of how many times he had walked in on Frieza fucking his concubines.

Perhaps though, it was just as well that he had the element of surprise behind him. After all, Vegeta figured, it would make this easier if he could take out Frieza unaware.

It wasn't as though he was ever going to get another chance to assassinate Frieza again if he failed this time.

Vegeta smirked and opened the door, striding through even though he could feel the ki's of two different people in Friezes room. Sure enough, Frieza lay tangled in his bed sheets with a very naked young blonde woman next to him. The woman was calmly staring at the ceiling, her eyes vacant and empty. Vegeta doubted very much if she was ever at home while she was in bed with Frieza.

"Vegeta!" Frieza sat up as he caught site of the saiyan prince who he thought of as his protégé. He knocked the blond woman hard enough for her to fall off the bed with a thump. The woman quickly stood back up, calmly brushed herself off, glared at Frieza and said something to him in his native language then walked away giving Vegeta a curious look which he returned.

In the entire time he'd been on this ship with Frieza he had never seen anything quite like this woman. She resembled a tailless saiyan but something about her seemed unnatural. She reminded him of a black haired man he had once served under while he was in Frieza's army, the man's name had been 'Won-too -sevan; a _very _odd name.

Maybe he and the blond woman were related – brother and sister perhaps? They certainly had similar features and they were most likely of the same species at least. Vegeta tore his attention away from the woman and looked at Frieza with steely cold eyes. "Guess what Frieza?" He asked pleasantly, gathering his ki.

"What?" Frieza narrowed his eyes as Vegeta slowly walked towards him, smirking.

"I have a little surprise for you." Vegeta laughed and with a battle howl he transformed into a super saiyan and leapt at the Lizard King, ki balls already forming in his hands.

Frieza didn't even have time to defend himself as Vegeta let the ki balls fly and watched them sink home in Frieza's chest…

* * *

"What _the hell_ was that?" Jay swore as he stood up, just as another explosion sounded from Frieza's room. They had been hearing several ki blasts for the past few minutes, but this attack had felt powerful. So powerful that the entire air had vibrated and shimmered with it's power even though they were a room away from the fight.

"It was probably nothing, just Frieza destroying that guy who came in." Eighteen said calmly and glanced down at her fingernails. She shrugged and pulled her armour on, looking thoughtful. "Or I suppose it could be that guy killing Frieza. He looked strong – _and_ cute."

"Puh, like we'd ever be _that_ lucky." Bulma pouted. She yawned and rolled her shoulders. "It doesn't matter anyway, if Frieza had wanted us he would have called for us." Another ki blast sounded next door and Bulma couldn't help but grin at Eighteens next comment.

"Unless he's _dead_." The blonde smiled in a devilish way. "I swear if that guy in there did kill Frieza I'll do him for free, he really wasn't bad looking you know – if you like saiyans." She sounded thoughtful again and Bulma's smile faded away.

"A Saiyan? Yuck! I _hate_ those monkeys!" She shuddered, feeling unclean at the thought of touching a saiyan male. "I don't know how you can be so casual about fucking people, I always feel so dirty." Bulma rubbed at her skin as though she felt unclean.

"Yeah well, Frieza doesn't let me go near any females bar you two so, you know, I don't know how it would feel." Jay looked slightly embarrassed as Eighteen chuckled.

"If you weren't a brother I'd do you too." She purred.

"Oh God." Bulma made a gagging noise and turned back to pick up her own armour when the door was flung open to Frieza's apartment and a saiyan walked through, covered in purple blood and with an insane grin on his face. There was silence as they surveyed the saiyan. He was slightly charred and a few cuts on his chest were leaking blood. Other then that though he seemed perfectly fine. Frieza on the other hand was nowhere in sight.

"Wow!" Eighteen gasped as her eyes widened and she chuckled in disbelief. "I guess he _is_ dead." She said over her shoulder to Bulma and Jay.

"You guessed right." The strange saiyan stepped into the room and began to smirk, behind them they could all see what was left of Frieza; a headless torso.

* * *


	2. A Case of Food Poisoning

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create.**

* * *

Bulma and Jay jumped up as though they had been bitten and pushed past Vegeta, who was still standing in the doorway covered in Frieza's blood. They rushed into Frieza's room, not able to really grasp the fact that the evil lizard lord really was dead. But, sure enough when they looked in the room, Frieza - or rather what was left of Frieza apart from the torso - was scattered around the bedroom. They turned to face one another and after looking at each other with a moment of complete understanding they squealed with joy and hugged one another, practically jumping up and down in excitement. For both Jay and Bulma this was a dream come true – although they both had different reasons for having dreamt this scenario.

Eighteen looked Vegeta up and down, impressed with what she saw. This saiyan might be small, but he was obviously incredibly powerful and was more then what he seemed. Besides, people were always saying that good things came in small packages. A small suggestive smile came over Eighteen's beautiful face and she gracefully stood up and sauntered towards Vegeta, holding out a delicate looking hand, and flashing him a brilliant smile designed to dazzle.

"I'm Eighteen." She purred. "And you would be?" She took his hand and shook it gently, holding onto it for a little longer then was necessary.

"I'm Prince Vegeta." The saiyan growled, looking both put out and insulted that she hadn't heard of him. He opened his mouth to say more but at that moment an elated Jay and Bulma came dancing through the door way chanting "_HE'S DEAD!"_ as loud as they both could. It was more then just a little obvious that they hadn't bee huge Frieza supporters. However they were acting childish and weak and that was the kind of behaviour Vegeta couldn't tolerate.

"What did I tell you little, Beautiful?" Jap affectionately hugged Bulma, resting his head on top of hers. "I told you that freak was going to get what was coming to him sooner or later."

Bulma giggled loudly and opened her mouth to answer when Vegeta interrupted them with a bellow…

"SILENCE!" The prince roared, glaring at them as though they were bugs to be squashed. "Now sit down and shut up." He ordered arrogantly. Immediately all three sat down and stared alertly at him. Vegeta stared in disbelief; they were following his orders like pet dogs. Briefly he wondered just what they were and what they had done for Frieza.

He asked them.

"We're from the genetics lab. We were created to be the perfect beings, but so far the scientists haven't actually successfully created a perfect Project. We're a close as they've come." Eighteen took charge and began speaking, she being the eldest. Her voice was still a seductive purr but there was a business like edge to it that surprised Vegeta. "I am Project 18, Jay here is Project 89 and Bulma here is Project 109."

Vegeta looked at them all in turn, his gaze hesitating on the blue haired woman. She looked beautiful in a delicate porcelain doll kind of way. Her eyes had an intelligent look to them that Vegeta found slightly intimidating. Unlike the other two, who had a confident air to them, she seemed more subdued and less inclined to talk. Vegeta guessed that she had seen the wrath of Frieza too many times.

"Exactly what do you mean by the 'perfect being'?" Vegeta tore his eyes off Bulma and looked at Jay who stuck out like a weed in a pot of flowers. With his red hair and his less then perfect facial features he reminded Vegeta of a general who he had served under years ago – a rather nasty disagreeable man who'd been prone to giving Vegeta and his two followers the worst missions.

"Beautiful, brainy and brawny." Jay told him disinterestedly. He yawned and then continued. "But each of _us_ is missing one component. I fell out of the ugly tree, Eighteen has the IQ of a wet dish cloth and Bulma here has trouble lifting 50kg weights." Although Jay sounded bored and gestured as though indifferent to his plight Vegeta got the strange sensation that Jap was actually only pretending not to care. Knowing Frieza the evil lizard had probably made sure to remind each of them what there flaw was.

"I see." Vegeta lied. He did not see at all; _they_ were obviously flawed beings that had been cooked up in the science lab and should have been destroyed. He couldn't fathom for what reason that Frieza might had allowed them to live. "So what was it that you did for Frieza?" His eyes slid back across to Bulma despite his best efforts to stay focused on Jay.

Bulma noticed his attention and frowned in irritation, quickly looked at the ground. She was used to men looking at her like a piece of meat…but this saiyan was making her nervous. "Well, we fought for him sometimes, and Jay here was appointed his body guard after Zarbon met with that accident. Oh, and Eighteen and I we…" Bulma trailed off, and looked uncomfortable. Next to her Jay growled, not happy to see Bulma upset and uncomfortable.

"We fucked him." Eighteen piped up and smiled seductively again. "And since we're looking for more gainful employment once more…" she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at the three of them and wondered if he should bother to keep them around. The blue haired one called Bulma he would definitely keep for a little while. She looked as though she would be excellent to bed, and if Frieza had kept her around she _was_ most likely good in bed. He'd have to find out for himself. He shrugged to himself, he wouldn't decide now; they might come in handy later.

All Vegeta knew was that for the moment he had to get the news around that now he was in charge and that Frieza had been destroyed.

* * *

Bulma didn't like Vegeta and she didn't bother to hide it. He'd been ruling now for almost a week and already her entire world had changed. On the upside she hadn't seen much of him since that first meeting in their apartment. Unfortunately when she did run into him she always felt her skin crawling. It felt as though he never took his eyes off her, as though he was always watching her. It was unnerving as hell, especially since the last time she'd come into contact with him.

She's run into him yesterday and he'd pretty much ordered her to come to his bedchamber that night. He hadn't made any attempt to justify wanting her; he had simply looked her up and down, had moved closer and had told her that he expected to see her in his room tonight. Of course, she hadn't turned up.

She had suddenly developed 'food poisoning' at the last moment. Eighteen had gone instead but had returned almost immediately saying something about arrogant bastards and dumb monkeys. Apparently Vegeta had turned her down, a new experience for the blonde bombshell known as Eighteen.

Still, Bulma had to begrudgingly admit that since Vegeta had taken over conditions had improved, she wasn't happy about Jay leaving on a mission, although Bulma knew she that she was being paranoid she couldn't help but feel that Vegeta was trying to get ride of the one man in her life who would protect her.

_"Project 109!"_

Bulma was jolted from her thoughts as Vegeta smirked at her from the doorway to the science lab where Bulma had been working/hiding. Mentally cursing herself for not locking the door she placed an inquisitive look on her face and stared at Vegeta questioningly, hoping and praying he wouldn't punish her in the same way that Frieza had. She slid a smile onto her face and looked at him pleasantly.

"Sire?"

"Have you recovered from your little bout of Food poisoning?" Vegeta walked in and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked closed Bulma felt claustrophobic – as though Vegeta's personality somehow took up all the space I the room. She felt a like a trapped animal – she wanted to run, she wanted to hide, she wanted to be away from this man!

_Stupid scientists…why couldn't I have been strong and smart? Why did I have to be weak?_

"Yes Sire, I have." Bulma tried to look thrilled to see him, like Eighteen would have done, but her smile felt and looked forced. All her life Frieza had used sex as a way to remind her that he was stronger then her. He'd push her around, sometimes beat her, and then he would do things to her which made her skin crawl…all the time telling her that if she could get free of him he'd never touch her again. _Taunting her...Using her..._

"Good, then I'll expect you in my room in…an hour." Vegeta smirked and gave Bulma the once over look she had been getting from men all her life. He began to turn back around, his hand reaching for the doorknob…

"I'm busy." It snapped out before Bulma could swallow it back in. She had always had a sharp mouth and a quick mind, because of this she often talked with out thinking, over the years she'd earned several beatings from Frieza because of her little snide comments.

"Make time." Vegeta glared in annoyance.

"I'm not some sex toy you can just use whenever it suits you, I'm a living breathing being and when I say I'm busy I mean I'm busy!" Bulma winced inwardly, knowing she was digging herself a deeper hole with each word that came out of her mouth. She couldn't help it though – she hated men and she especially hated saiyans! They were filthy beasts!

"I don't care _woman_, if you don't turn up I'll have you hunted down and publicly killed." With that Vegeta turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bastard."

* * *

Bulma didn't know why she disliked Vegeta so much, he was better then Frieza. He was egotistical it was true, but so were most men. He wasn't bad looking in fact he was very, very good looking if you liked your men exotic and with tails, but he was overbearing and dominating and had stupid hair, not to mention he was a little on the short side! However, compared to her reasons for hating Frieza, they were hardly good enough for disliking him so much. Bulma put it down to him treating her like a sex toy. That had always pissed her off with Frieza.

Bulma didn't bother to use the door chime to Vegeta's personal chambers. She just opened the door and walked in, her mouth twisted sideways in defiance. No matter what happened tonight she was going to make damn sure that Vegeta knew that while she might be weak in strength she was smart enough to make up for it tenfold.

"Your Majesty?" Bulma called sweetly, took a few cautious steps into the room and squeaking in alarm when a pair of arms wrapped around her without warning. _He was fast._ She tried to struggle free but his arms were like steel bands around her. It was just like all those times Frieza had toyed with her…

"_Woman_." Vegeta whispered a greeting in her ear, his breath tickling down her neck. Bulma stopped struggling as a shivering tingle swept down her spine. She'd never felt anything like it before – no man had ever made her feel pleasure like this…but no matter, Vegeta would not win his way into her bed by using seduction; she was wearing her armour and Vegeta was going to have a very hard time getting her out of it. It wasn't the usual standard armour he was used to dealing with – this was armour she'd designed by herself and there was no way he could force her to take it off.

The new emperor loosened his grasp and Bulma slipped form his arms, turning around to glare at him with frosty eyes. "Just so you know, I'm _not_ going to sleep with you."

"Really?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, arrogantly crossing his arms. He couldn't believe that this tiny slip of a girl was trying to turn him down. He was the emperor! He'd defeated Frieza! No whore would _dare_ turn him down – would they?

"Well…" Bulma drawled, looking him up and down with a small smile. "I'm not going to…_unless_ you can get me out of my armour." She smiled coyly in much the same way Eighteen had taught her. Charm and seduction didn't come as easily to her as they did with Eighteen, but then Bulma had never had as much experience with men as Eighteen had.

"That shouldn't be hard." Vegeta looked excited - as if he relished the thought of roughing her up, stripping her down and then doing her. "Okay then." He walked up to her and Bulma held her ground, determined not to be frightened of the lowly saiyan. Even when he brought a fist back and punched her midsection, she didn't flinch. Bulma stumbled back a few steps but didn't cry out or fall over, her armour was strong, and she'd never found anyone who could get through it, not even Frieza.

Surprisingly Vegeta looked pleased. "This is going to be _fun, _woman." With a laugh he launched himself at her again and Bulma braced herself for the impact…

* * *

A/N - Let me know what you think? The next chapter will be comming soon!


	3. A Night Out

**Chapter 3**

****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create.**

Bulma and Vegeta lay panting on the floor; Bulma's armour had cracks running through it like spider webs, Vegeta hadn't managed to break through though, hard as he had tried. Bulma's felt as though she was going to throw up – while Vegeta's first few punches hadn't hurt the vibrations through the armour had really started to sting after a while. Standing up had eventually been too much for her too – luckily Vegeta seemed to be tiring himself out.

Somehow, despite the fact that Vegeta had destroyed Frieza, she couldn't seem to respect him as much. Probably because Frieza had put her through years or emotional and physical torture – always pushing harder and harder to see if he could break her. Vegeta had just made a few hollow threats and had tried to hit on her. Not something that makes a girl want to respect a guy.

"You know…" Bulma panted. "Did it ever occur to you to just _take_ my armour off instead of trying to beat it off?" Bulma rolled onto her stomach and peered at the exhausted saiyan Prince who glared nastily at her. He couldn't believe that the damned woman had somehow managed to created an armour so strong he couldn't break through it. A few hours ago he would have laughed at the very idea.

"Of course I did woman…but I though this would be more fun." Vegeta rolled onto his side and watched the beautiful creature next to him try to climb to her feet. It was amusing – he couldn't wait until he bedded her.

"Sure you did." Bulma replied sarcastically, doubting that it had even occurred to him. She staggered to her feet and caught her breath again, Vegeta clambered to his feet and unsteadily made his way towards her.

"I'm not letting you go that easily…" Vegeta took another step towards her but Bulma danced back lightly. She'd taken so many beatings from Frieza that she knew how to stay on her guard – even when she was feeling as though the world was swinging around her madly. She snarled at him and took on another fighting stance...and suddenly Vegeta felt a little too tired to keep playing these game with the woman - amusing though it was he was starting to feel just a little fatigued, and he wanted to be at his best when he took her to bed.

"Fine – go." Vegeta waved his hand, unsure why he was letting the woman go when she was clearly on the edge of being defeated by him. Maybe it was the way she was staring at him with those wide blue eyes…or maybe it was the way she was falling towards the floor so gracefully…

Cursing quietly Vegeta caught Bulma in her arms, some sneaky part of his mind telling him that maybe if she was unconscious she wouldn't put up quite such a fight to his advances. Vegeta quashed the voice, knowing that sooner or later the tiny woman would come to her senses and willingly fuck him.

Bulma woke to find herself in a regen tank, the green liquid restricting her eye site so that everything appeared as a blur. An annoying blur that restricted her eyes movements – why anyone could be sneaking up on her planning on attacking her and she couldn't know. They might be sabotaging the machine and planning on trapping her in there forever…

_Shut up!_ Bulma commanded the voice in her head. She'd always hated being put into a regen tank. When she had been seven years old Frieza had put her in a sensory deprivation tank for a few hours to see how she'd take being suspended in liquid without the use of any of her senses. It had been a nightmare. Words couldn't express the horrors her mind had come up with while she had been inside that tank – without any of her senses her mind had begun inventing horrible creatures that were swimming in the tank with her…hunting her…

To this day Bulma hated being healed in a regen tank.

"I think she's healed…vitals are strong…neural kinetics are good…" Bulma caught snatches of the doctor's conversation. To keep her thoughts occupied she wondered what had become of Vegeta – he obviously hadn't left her lying injured on his floor and she didn't feel _that _kind of sore for him to have taken advantage of her while she was passed out.

_Thank god_.

Bulma heard a 'Pinging' noise and then a whirring as the liquid was drained away. With a sense of relief she realised that her healing period was ended – had Frieza still been alive this would have been the time when she'd have dressed herself and then gone to apologise for her physical weakness. As though it had been a _crime_ not to have the strength Frieza wished her to have. Frowning, she pulled off the oxygen mask and cracked her neck from side to side as she hopped out, ignoring the smirk of the guard as he glanced over her naked form. She wasn't in a good mood.

"_Fuck you_." Bulma hissed at the offending guard as she took the offered uniform from the doctor and slipped into an adjacent room to change. When she immerged she could hear the guard in their laughing at something his companion had said, the doctor smiled apologetically at her. Confirming her suspicion that they'd been talking about her. Probably laughing at how weak and feeble she was…or talking about how they'd fuck her if given the chance. Men were so disgusting and predictable.

"Hey, sweet heart, anytime you want to _spar_ with me just give me a call." The guard laughed uproariously at his own joke, not realising that Bulma was full to the hilt of male testosterone for the day. She whiled and glared him, her blue eyes blazing.

"Shut the _fuck_ up."

Snarl.

And with that she walked away, in a worse mood then she had awoken in. She felt like a frustrated little girl again – wanting to lash out at those around her but being so weak and feeble she was unable too. Maybe feeble was over doing it a little, but that was how Frieza had made her feel. She wasn't good enough. She never would be good enough. No matter how hard she trained or what skills she learnt she would never be strong enough to please him. It didn't matter to him that Bulma trained every day in gymnastics, weights and martial arts – except that it made her more flexible and strong and easier for him to bend her in different…

_No. She wouldn't think about that._

Eighteen was in their room when she got back; as usual the blond was preening in front of a mirror. For a girl who was almost as strong as Frieza had been she didn't show it. She didn't have the muscle tone she _should_ have had. Instead she was curvy and pretty. It was deceptive – as it was meant to be.

"Heard you had a pretty rough time with Vegeta last night." She smiled knowingly at Bulma in the mirror. Bulma growled something in return and hopped onto her bunk. Gritting her teeth as Eighteen chuckled as Bulma's 'shyness' to talk about sex. "Bulma, you need to learn to just relax and take what guys give you – sex feel good especially when the guy is simply gagging to do you like Vegeta is! I mean when a guys is practically drooling over you they try to make a good impression which means pulling out all the bedroom tricks and…."

"Could you just _not_ speak to me? Please?" Bulma rolled onto her side and face the wall, tension emanating from her stiff back.

Eighteen turned around and laughed condescendingly. "Oh come on! I mean the Prince has the hots for you! Do know how many women would want to be in your shoes?"

"I don't care. He's a nasty horrible man _and _he's a saiyan!" Bulma flipped back around and watched the blonde pretty herself up. "You _know _what Frieza always said about the saiyans!"

"What? You're going to believe Frieza? Bulma, sometimes I don't know what's wrong with you!"

"Neither do I." Bulma slumped down and looked at Eighteen miserably. "I know I should happy that he favours me…I mean I could do a lot worse, Vegeta is pretty good looking…"

"And strong…" Eighteen chimed in.

"And he killed Frieza…" Bulma sighed. "But I just don't like him for some reason…I am attracted to him, physically I guess, I just…he just…he irritates the hell out of me. He reminds of a cockroach – no matter how many times you kill it its seems to keep coming back to life so it can scuttle around the edge of your life and boss you around and send your friends out on suicided mission so it can get a chance to seduce you!" Bulma was breathing hard, her hands curled into fists.

"I'm guess that somewhere along the line you stopped talking about the cockroach and went back to Vegeta right? Because I tell you, I've never had a cockroach try to seduce me."

"That's not true." Bulma looked up and smirked. "Zarbon came onto you a few times."

Eighteen collapsed onto the bed and she and Bulma hung onto each other giggling.

"Hey got a joke for you." Eighteen sat up. "Why do men have trouble making eye contact?"

"Why?" Bulma grinned in anticipation.

"Because breasts don't have eyes!" They collapsed into giggles again.

"Got one for you too…" Bulma giggled again and then got herself under control, "How is going to the circus different to going to a singles bar?"

"How?"

"At the circus the clowns don't talk." Eighteen howled with laughter and fell off the bed with a thump, starting them both off laughing again.

"Got another! Got another! What did God say after creating the first man?

"What?" Bulma's eyes gleamed,

"She said '_Eew! I'm sure I can do better then that_!'" Eighteen and Bulma cackled, "We need a night out, just us two." Eighteen sat up and wiped some tears from her eyes, "What do you say? You, me and the nearest bar with vodka? Sound tempting?"

"Extremely!" Bulma hopped up and checked her hair. "I feel an extreme need to get smashed."

"You should go and find Vegeta again then." Eighteen cracked, giggling again as they left the room in search of a watering hole. "Frieza always said that saiyan men prefer their women drunk and pliable..."

Bulma slammed the shot glass down on the bar top and signalled for a refill, she giggled and turned to Eighteen. "Hey what do you call _gross_ stupidity?"

"Whash?" Eighteen drunkenly giggled back.

"156 men in one room." Bulma swallowed her vodka and gritted her teeth as it burnt a trail down her throat, Eighteen laughed, choked on the vodka she was swallowing and then laughed some more. "I dun think I told that right…whas a gross amount again…?"

"Miss Bulma?" a voice interrupted.

Bulma froze for a moment as she tried to work out the source of the voice, finally she turned around to face a saiyan who looked vaguely familiar. It was one of Vegeta's little lap dogs. "Yeash? Wha?" Bulma squinted at Eighteen and they giggled, remembering the hundreds of jokes they had poured through about the stupidity of men (and saiyans).

"Lord Vegeta wants to see you…in his room." The saiyan added the last art quietly and shifted his weight nervously. "He said to come now because he was sick of waiting for you."

"'Course he did." Bulma grabbed the bottle of vodka the bar man had leftconvenientlyclose byand stood up with the help of the saiyan who she recognised as Kakarot, she flung her arms around his neck and giggled drunkenly. "Lead on, my goos saiyansh man."

"Ah, sure..." Kakarot put an arm about her waist and managed to manoeuvre her out of the bar and towards a shuttle that was parked outside. Bulma stumbled drunkenly next to him, waving and blowing kisses at her blonde friend who looked as though she had passed out on the bar.

"'Ello Vegeta." Bulma chirped in a overly chirpy voice as drunks are prone to doing as Kakarot shoved her through his Prince's door and bolted – terrified of what the prince might think of him for delivering the woman in a drunken state when he'd been told to make sure she wasn't harmed. Bulma zigzagged across the carpet and collapsed onto his couch, lifting the bottle of vodka to her lips and swallowing a little too much. "Heh, Vegeta…vegetable…"Bulma began to laugh uncontrollably. Vegeta watched in silence, his mouth twisted in irritation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta snatched the bottle away and looked at it for a few seconds before placing it down on the table nearest. He frowned at the blue haired creature that was watching him with a stupid look on her face. "Do you know how dangerous it is to drink so soon after coming out of a regen tank?"

"Yep." Bulma giggled and let her hair out of the bun it had been tied into. "Alcohol affects you about twice as much…it can cause that brainy sicky thing too…what's it called? I forget. But I was fine. I haven't drunk _that_ much. Promise!"

"What? Yes! I mean no! I mean…you're frustrating!" Vegeta sat down next to her. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned as he sat back and closed his eyes. "Fuck it all Bulma! Why the hell did you have to get drunk? I can't sleep with you when you're drunk."

"Aaaaaah! You're upset! You're so cute when you're upset!" Bulma struggle into a sitting position and draped herself on him, her hands fumbling over his shirt.

Vegeta looked frustrated. "Stop that! If you persist in undressing me I'll…"

Bulma worked her shirt open and leant forward to kiss his chest, licking and sucking gently. "You'll what?" She asked, her eyes calculating and drunk.

"I'll…god…" Vegeta pushed her away. "Stop it! I'm not going to sleep with you when you're so drunk you don't know what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm doing – I've had lots and lots of practice!" Bulma pushed him back. "Just relax – besides once I've done this you'll never bother me again!"

"Is that what's this about?" Vegeta pushed her away hard this time, slamming her back against the couch. "You want to do me when you're drunk so you don't have to do it when you're sober?"

Bulma was silent for a moment, then she looked up at him abd blinked large blue eyes."Maybe I'm shy."

"Stop that!"

"Maybe I'm frightened you won't like my body…" She reached out and dragged a hand down his chest.

"Stop it!" Vegeta watched as she crept closer still, her hands unbuckling his pants and fondling what was inside. "_God_…"

"Sssh! If you won't let me fuck you when I'm drunk I'll do something else to you." Bulma leant forward and kissed him, gently pushing him back against the couch again. She kissed her way down his neck, down his chest and rippling stomach…finally she reached her target and with fingers nimble despite heavy drinking she freed his hardened member from his pants and slowly took it into her mouth…deeper…deeper…

Suddenly it didn't matter so much to Vegeta that the woman was drunk.

**A/N - Blah! editing this story is taking so much longer then I originally anticipated. Oh, and in case any soccer moms are all grouchy because of the last few paragraphs...I don't specify which member of his body she sucks. It could be anything. This R content...nothing specified see? We're all friends. Happy happy non-reporting friends! Hoorah.**

**Should this story be reported I will be posting it at my site along with all my other 'porn' stories. winks and waves merrily at the soccer moms who have so far deleted no less then 20 stories in the past few years**


	4. A Matter of Pride

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create.**

* * *

Groaned as Bulma's head bobbed below him, giving him head with a flair he hadn't really expected her to have. Especially not while drunk. God…she was drunk. This was so incredibly wrong – a woman who was a whore of Frieza has to get drunk to bed him. Him! Vegeta the prince of the saiyans! He was better then Frieza wasn't he?

"Get off!" Vegeta shoved her away with will power he hadn't known he had…and kinda wished he didn't have.

"What?" Bulma slumped back against the couch and wiped her mouth. Vegeta reached for the bottle of vodka he'd left sitting on the table, he took a swig and coughed abruptly as it burnt a horrible tasting trail down his throat.

"Look, I appreciate what you want to do…and I'd like you to, really. But now while you're drunk." Vegeta refused to meet Bulma's eyes. Not bedding the woman while she was drunk was not because he felt sorry for her or was frightened that she wasn't in control and might freak out the morning after, no. He wasn't going to sleep with a woman who felt more comfortable around a sociopath like Frieza then him. The damned woman should have been begging him to take her – he'd saved her from a life of degradation with Frieza. All he wanted in return was a few nights in her company.

"This isn't about…morals is it?" Bulma slurred, frowning suspiciously. "'Cause you don't have any morals – Frieza said that monkeys don't have morals..." Bulma closed her eyes and chuckled, unable to continue her sentence because of some private joke. When she opened them the room rocked unsteadily, "Or at least those are the rumours…" She got on her knees and lent close to Vegeta's ear, "You're a monster, so they say…you're cruel and heartless…" Bulma paused and tiled her head as he turned to look at her,. "And of course the latest whisper is that your insatiable in bed, Eighteen cant wait to fuck you."

"So why are you so reluctant?" There was an uncomfortable pause in which Vegeta took another drink and blinked as the room blurred at of focus and then refocused, he glanced at the bottle and noticed that it was empty, with a toss of his arm he sent it flying away to smash into a wall. He'd never had this liquid before – it tasted foul but he didn't feel so uncomfortable around the drunken Bulma anymore.

"I spent my whole life playing whore to the lizard man and all his little buddies. I'm not eager to take up the role of slut again – I figure if I do you once you'll leave me alone. Frieza told me once that the first time he had me was the best time he'd ever had me – after that I got boring…"

"Would you please not mention that you slept him anymore tonight? I don't like the thought of that creep with his hands on you…and for the record I won't share you around…" Vegeta's face hardened as he realised he was sounding strangely possessive. But then Frieza had never allowed him to bed the women he wanted. Frieza had always sent women to him who he'd found repulsive. In a way he and Bulma had led similar lives, only she'd seen more of Frieza then he had. "You'd be mine…all mine."

"Well maybe I don't want to be anybodies." Bulma ran a hand through her hair and slumped back. "Look, the offer stands – I can fuck you tonight or you can wait until I'm sober when I'll probably have come to my senses and will find the thought of having sex with you…well…repulsive."

"Is there a reason why I disgust you so much?" Vegeta watched the small girl closely, finding himself fascinated that such a fragile creature had survived life with Frieza.

"I don't like saiyans." Bulma struggled to get the words out. "Frieza never liked saiyans…he was always telling me horrible things about you. I grew up hearing about how much he hated you guys and how glad he was when he destroyed your planet." Sensing that Vegeta wasn't exactly pleased wither words she hurriedly added, "It's not personal. I'm just used to thinking of you as an animal."

"An animal?" Vegeta wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. His usual self righteous rage wasn't rearing it's head as it should have been, instead he found himself reflecting on what life had been like for her with Frieza. Obviously she had been fairly sheltered – no doubt Frieza had kept her close to him since not only was she incredibly gorgeous but she was weak as a kitten. "Just remember Bulma, I saved you from a lifetime with Frieza. I saw how happy you were when he was dead – you can't tell me you're not grateful."

Bulma sighed. "I'm grateful, really. It's just that you're asking me to do the same thing for you that I did for Frieza – not much to be thankful for when you think about it."

Vegeta was silent, then he reached across and pulled Bulma closer to him, his midnight eyes boring into hers. "I'm not asking you to become my whore – I'm asking you to participate in a physical relationship with me."

"Is that what you call ordering me to your room and threatening to have me public killed if I didn't sleep with you?" Bulma frowned at him, the alcohol making her more changeable and snappy then usual.

"That was just some encouragement…I wouldn't have really killed you." Vegeta traced a hand down her face. "I'm the emperor now, you're supposed to be loyal to the empire, isn't that why Frieza bred you?"

Bulma shook her head. "You've got it all wrong, Vegeta." She pushed his hand away from her face, irritated at him. "The projects swore allegiance to _Frieza,_ not to his empire. When you killed Frieza you set us free."

"So why didn't you leave if you're so free?" Vegeta persisted and stroked her face.

"I guess we're just too used to taking orders." Bulma sighed and closed her eyes as his hand softly traced her face, too tired to fight him off. Besides, he'd said he didn't want to fuck her while she was drunk. She could trust him not to take advantage.

* * *

"So was he good in bed?"

Bulma woke in her own quarters to find Eighteen hovering over her, her eyes large and blue as they peered down at her.

"What?" She rubbed sleepily at her eyes and glanced at her clock – 6am. God her head hurt. She was immune to lots of things but not to hangovers, well, she almost was; although her altered genes could eliminate a hangover her head still felt fuzzy and rotten. Better then nothing though.

"Was Vegeta good in bed?" Eighteen jumped up off her bed and paced, her blonde hair bouncing. Bulma shut her eyes as it gleamed at her, seeming to mock her for her nausea. "I mean, I know you were really smashed last night but you must remember something?" Eighteen whirled and peered down at her hopefully.

"I…" Bulma could remember going to his apartment with the young saiyan…then she had a faint memory of Vegeta taking away the vodka and drinking it himself…then she remembered…oh god. She'd gone down on him. A saiyan! What the hell had she been thinking giving Vegeta head? Jesus she'd probably just encouraged him to keep following her around.

Burma shifted uncomfortably as she realise that despite her thoughts she wasn't quite as horrified as she should have been about sucking on Vegeta's…member. In fact, hazy as the memory was, she could remember that he had been quite well endowed. So well endowed that spending a night with him probably wouldn't have been as bad as it had seemed…

_Shut up!_ Bulma mentally slapped herself. _Don't think like that!_

"I can't remember a damn thing…to tell you the truth I think I may have passed out." Bulma avoided Eighteens eyes. Aware of the suspicious look the other woman was aiming at her.

"He was _that_ good?" The blonde tried to pry further but Bulma turned away and waved a hand at her.

"I didn't say _that_. I meant that I think I passed out as soon as I got there…I don't think we even slept together. " She abruptly changed the subject. "How did I get home? I don't remember getting here."

"You stumbled in here a few hours ago, still pretty smashed…but you did look all dishevelled so I assumed he had his way with you and sent you on your way." Eighteen pulled off her nightshirt and began dressing for the day. "You smelt like sex too. Well not sex…but you smelt like a man's…"

"Okay." Bulma forestalled her with a wave as she climbed out of bed. "Look – I may have done some things to him but I didn't fuck him." She wrenched off her clothes that reeked of alcohol and other vile substances and tossed them at the offending project. "Just leave it – I don't want to talk about what I did to him."

"Fine, fine." Eighteen shrugged but a small smile was playing over her lips. "By the way," She nonchalantly spoke over her shoulder. "Project 367 is back form Planet Cold. Apparently King Kold sent her here as a peace offering to Vegeta…the old fool's shit scared Vegeta's gonna attack and rip him to shreds."

"367? _Chichi_? I always knew that slimy bastard sent her to planet Cold! Damn Frieza and his little vendetta! How does she look?" Bulma tried to remember Chichi, it was hard but she could just remember Chichi the last time she had seen her, a small 10 year old with black hair in pigtails and wide black eyes. She'd been so cute. So cute that when Frieza had tried to sleep with the underage project, Bulma had managed to prevent it by sabotaging their night together. Of course Frieza had known it was her – so he'd done the only thing he could do to hurt Bulma mentally.

He'd sent Chichi away.

"She appears to be doing well." Chichi tossed Bulma some clean clothes and steered her into the bathroom as she spoke. "According to her she simply cooked and cleaned for Kold…his taste in woman runs to the pale and scaly and not to the pink and fleshy." With that Eighteen shoved her into shower compartment and waited patiently for Bulma to finish showering. When she emerged again and handed her a towel and kept talking. "I don't think Chichi realises just how lucky she is. She heard rumours about what Frieza had us doing, but she never knew for sure."

"Lucky for her." Bulma began dried and dressed herself quickly, then followed Eighteen as she led her into another room where a beautiful black haired young woman was sleeping. She looked oddly like a fairy tale princess – her skin was milky white, her hair was long, shiny and black and her lips were blood red.

"Wow…she's gotten so big…" Bulma smiled slightly, realising that the Chichi she remembered fondly had grown into a beautiful young woman. "How old is she now?"

"Fifteen or sixteen, I think," Eighteen shrugged as she watched the sleeping teen. "She's at that age where she thinks she all grown up and mature." The blond haired Eighteen chuckled. "It's so adorable, makes me almost wish I could have kids."

The tone of longing in Eighteens voice surprised Bulma. "Really?" She blinked in surprise. "I don't, but then neither of us ever will be able to thanks to Frieza genetic engineers." Bulma reached down and pulled the blanked up over the girl tighter.

"Too true." Eighteen wistfully tugged on Bulma's hand and they left the room silently. "So you didn't sleep with him huh?" She prodded Bulma as she closed the door behind her. "That's really _unbelievable_. I think you're lying to me."

"Come off it." Bulma led the way into the kitchen uni and slumped in one of their dining room chairs as she toyed with her hair nervously. "Anyway I said I don't_ think_ we slept together…I cant really remember what happened."

"Well, that's too bad." Eighteen sat down and handed Bulma a steaming cup of coffee. "I've heard some very good things from some of the professional ladies on board."

"Can we please not talk about it?" Bulma frowned at her friend and sipped her coffee. "So what happened to you after I left?" Bulma took another sip and made a face; Eighteen was not good in the kitchen. Even coffee was beyond her.

"Oh, I met one of Vegeta's little minions and went back to his place. He wasn't much to look at but boy was this guy great in the sack." Eighteen looked smug and a sly little smile slipped across her beautiful lips. Bulma knew that smile – it meant Eighteen had had sex and enjoyed it. The blonde may have verged on being a nymphomaniac, but she had high expectations of her men.

"What was his name?" Bulma took another sip and made another grimace. "You did _get_ his name right?" It was a viable question, sometimes project 18 would wander in not knowing who'd she'd slept with.

At the moment Eighteen just looked confused. "He told it to me, he did. It began with a 'K' it was Killen…or Kremlin…or Krellor…Krillot…something along those lines." Eighteen took a sip of her own coffee and spluttered, she quickly put it down and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. "He was a saiyan…that I can remember because he had a cute sexy tail. Anyway we went back to his place, had some more drinks and then had a little fun. I'm meeting him again tonight." Eighteen burst into a grin, "I have a date! A _date_!"

"Yeah, but with a _saiyan_." Bulma made a face. _Eighteen dating a saiyan? Has the world gone mad? _"I always knew you'd settle down some day." _Yeah right…_

"Saiyans aren't as bad as Frieza made them out to be. Take my advice!" Eighteen shrugged. "Besides I'm just seeing him again – not marrying him. I might get tired of him or he might turn out to be married or something. Did you here about Deidre?" Eighteen swiftly changed the subject. "It turned out that Frank had like four other wives on four different planets. I tell you, never trust shape changer named 'Fred'…"

A knock on the door interrupted Eighteen and with a nasty look Bulma got up to answer it. Was it true that saiyan's weren't as bad as Frieza had said? But she'd heard so many disgusting things about them. Sigh Bulma opened the door and groaned when she came face to face Goku and an unknown short saiyan.

"Oh, what now? Huh?" Bulma stepped out of the way as they marched into the apartment, Goku's eyes shifted around the room as quickly checked for danger. It was so typical of saiyans. Frieza had always told her how shifty they were…_Shut up! _Bulma squashed her thoughts and pleasantly smiled at Goku as he moved his weight from foot to foot and looked uncomfortable. Obviously he was still new to being Vegeta's butt monkey and errand boy. Bulma was about to invite him to sit down when Eighteen barrelled past her and stood staring down at the little man.

"Kremlin!" Eighteen grinned down at him. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon!"

"Ah…actually the name's Krillen." The short guy blushed. "But that's okay, you had a little to drink last night." Eighteen giggled girlishly and she steered him towards the couch, chatting to him a mile a minute. Bulma blinked, unable to believe her eyes as she saw Eighteen reduced to 'High School Crush' stage again. She'd never seen Eighteen so totally taken with a guy…it was strange. Strange and unpleasant.

"Wow…" Bulma shook her head, "That's weird. So what do you want?" Bulma held up an hand and stalled Goku before he could talk, "No wait," She drawled. "Let me guess." Bulma placed her hands on either side of the young saiyans head and made a show of trying to read Goku's mind. "Vegeta wants me to go to his room." She announced dryly.

Goku looked like an excited puppy, and seemed completely oblivious to Bulma's incredulous stare that he'd taken her sarcasm at face value. "Wow you're right!" He rubbed his head in a charmingly boyish way. "Are you psychic too?"

Bulma had opened her mouth to reply in the negative when the door to Chichi's room opened and she stumbled out looking dishevelled and sleepy. Her hair was ruffled and her face was still flushed fro sleep.

"Coffee…must…have…coffee…" She rubbed at her face and ignored everyone in the room and stumbled into the kitchen. When the door had swung closed behind her Bulma turned back to Goku to find the youngin' staring after her, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"She's really _pretty_." Goku made a purring noise as he stared after her. He breathed in a lungful of air through his nose and exhaled slowly. "Mmm, she smells like chocolate too…" The purring sound grew louder and Bulma shoved him hard to snap him out of it.

"Show a little restraint, Goku." She advised him in an undertone. "Look can we go? I'll introduce you to Chichi when we get back." Bulma dragged Goku through the doorway; the youngest of the saiyans still staring at the door that Chichi had disappeared into. It was hard to remember that Goku wasn't like the other saiyans. He'd grown up on the planet Earth and had been found by his brother when he was only ten years old or so. He was the one saiyan that Bulma knew anything about, and that was only because of what Frieza had told her. Apparently some kind of head trauma had scrambled Goku's saiyan programming and he wasn't quite as vicious as he should have been. Time with Vegeta and his gang of murderous planet pirates had changed that, but Goku was still sweeter then the average saiyan.

"Chichi…" Goku strained his neck to try and see her again as Bulma slammed the door shut behind them, sick to her stomach with all of the lovey dovey antics. She didn't understand physical desire or love – she'd never felt it and had been trained to view it as a weakness. No man or woman had yet been able to arouse anything other then contempt in her, and that included Frieza.

* * *

** A/N - Oooh, so Vegeta wants Bulma in his room...is it finally time for some bedroom antics? > Maybe! **


	5. A Strange Feeling

**Chapter 5**

****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create.**

* * *

Bulma jumped as the door slammed shut behind her as Goku hurriedly left her standing alone in Vegeta's chambers. Nervously Bulma twisted her hands together, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen and it was making her damned uneasy. He should have been waiting for her, hassling her to strip and get into bed…_shut up. He won't be that crass! He won't! _Bulma took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her jangling nerves.

"Lord Vegeta?" She took a few steps forward into the room, expecting Vegeta to leap out at her at any second.

"I'll be out in a second." Vegeta's voice echoed out from what Bulma guessed was his bedroom. Sighing she sank onto one of the plush couches and tried to think of anything except what was to come. Every time she'd been called to Frieza's room to service his needs it had been like someone telling her that she was about to die. Frieza had terrified her even when he wasn't hurting her, but the real fear had always come when he'd call her into bed. He was so cruel…everything he ever did to her hurt. She couldn't remember ever enjoying sex or even deriving the smallest bit of pleasure from it. It had come to a shock to her when Eighteen had sat her down and explained to her that for most people sex was a pleasant experience.

Even the few times Frieza had forced Bulma to sleep with Frieza's close friends she hadn't felt anything resembling pleasure. All in all she wasn't really expecting much from Vegeta – maybe some pain and discomfort. If she was lucky it would be over soon and then that would be that. No more men, no more sex and no more pain.

"Sorry I took so long." Vegeta sauntered out of his room dressed in a rather becoming black ensemble of clothing. She didn't recognise the clothing type and assumed it was saiyan in origin. Vegeta kept a strange smirking smile on his face as he padded across the carpet towards her, his animal-like black eyes fixed onto hers.

"That's fine." Bulma felt her body tense and it was all she could do to hold in the sheer terror she was feeling as he drew closer. She didn't want the horrible feeling of pain that always came with sex – she didn't want to have to lie their while a filthy man heaved about her. But she would. She would do it and she'd damn well pretend to like it.

Vegeta sat down next to her, frowning at the obvious tension that was emanating from the woman. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, stroking her hair.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, and seemed to gather her senses. 'Fine, my Lord." There was a slight pause and then Bulma turned to face him, this time when she spoke the wobble in her voice was unmistakable. "Could we get down to business, please?"

"Business?" Vegeta forced himself to keep his temper. It was painfully obvious that the woman really didn't want to be here and it annoyed him far more then it should have. He'd never met a woman who'd captivated his attention quite like she had and he'd definitely never felt an attraction towards anyone that was as strong as the way he felt for her. "I wasn't planning on simply bending you over, fucking you and then tossing you out." Vegeta spoke slowly and calmly, trying not to snap and simply shake some sense in the project. "I thought we could have lunch and then…"

He stopped as Bulma let out a hysterical laugh. "Lunch? This _isn't_ a date."

The animosity in her voice took Vegeta a little by surprise and, frowning, he kept talking. "I'm trying to make this…" The saiyan searched for the word he wanted. "…Nice for you."

"Well you don't need to, and to be completely honest I'd rather just get this out of the …"

This time is was Bulma who was cut short as Vegeta leant forward she kissed her, his rebellious saiyan mind bristling at the thought of the woman simply wanting to get this over as soon as possible – as though she thought he wouldn't be good in bed. He deepened the kiss a little bit at a time, slowly letting his hands slip around the woman's tiny waist so he could pull her forwards into his arms.

He groaned and settled her in his lap, one hand running up to tangle in her hair as the other one traced spirals up and down her back. It'd been so long since he'd been with a woman, especially since he'd been with a woman he found attractive and he definitely found Bulma attractive. The longer the kiss lasted the more relaxed Bulma seemed to become until at last she pulled back from him and drew in a deep breath. Bulma watching him with a mix of confusion and fear, but underneath it he could smell her arousal.

_Finally_! Vegeta swallowed the thought as soon as he thought it.

"Are you sure you don't want lunch?" He ran his hands down and cupped her buttocks, squeezing gently and pulling her into contact with his arousal. Bulma drew in a sobbing breath and shivered in his arms, this time with something other then fear.

"No." She shook her head slowly. "No lunch."

Vegeta picked Bulma up, nuzzling her neck as he carried her through to his bedroom. Surprisingly he felt his heart speeding up with the thought of what was to come. He'd never felt nervous around women before, but the thought of _not_ pleasing Bulma was making him feel on edge. What if Frieza had been a good lover? It wasn't likely…but what if he had been and _he_, Vegeta, didn't measure up? No. That wasn't likely. He was damned good in bed – there was no way he wouldn't please her.

_Yes the anxiety was still there in part…_

He set her down gently on his bed and paused to peel his shirt off before slowly lowering himself onto the bed next to her, puling her closer to him and kissing her again, allowing his hands to roam her body; softly and gently. In his experience women always liked sex to be gentle – there were some exceptions to the rule, but in general a little care went a long way with the female sex.

Bulma meanwhile had forgotten most of her earlier angst. In the space of a few minutes Vegeta had managed to ease most of the tension and worry out of her mind. She kept her hands nestled on the new emperors chest, occasionally pressing into the muscle as if to reassure herself that he was solid and real. Her attention was focused entirely on the man who was manipulating her body in a way that no man ever had – she was feeling _things_ which she'd only felt when she'd pleasured herself. His hands stroked the right places the right was and it was all she could do not to curl up and purr like a depraved kitty cat.

For the first time in her life Bulma was finding out what it felt like to be truly aroused by another person…and she felt completely exposed. Vegeta was making her feel things which she'd never thought to feel, physical sensations which she had never imagined or even wanted a man to be able to give her. It was frightening, amazing and beautiful all at the same time – and he hadn't even gotten started with her yet.

"These are…silk sheets?" Bulma asked in between kisses, pulling a hand away from Vegeta's chiselled chest to stroke the soft earth-fabric which was caressing her body so softy. She needed to distract herself from the incredible physical sensations. They were overwhelming her natural dislike for intimacy…making her want to touch and explore Vegeta's body back…making her want to sleep with him.

_Lust. God I hate lust._ Bulma thought as Vegeta flipped her on top of him and ignored her question about the sheets. Irritably, Bulma realised that he body liked this position because she could feel his hardness brushing against her crotch…even through the fabric she could feel he was long and hard and terribly aroused.

She whimpered in pleasure as Vegeta's deft hands disposed of her shirt and pants, trailing them off her limbs while he watched with fascinated dark eyes as her body was revealed in all it's glory.

"God, you're do beautiful." Vegeta whispered the words in a voice that was twisted with desire. He kissed her again, as though possessed, his tongue darting inside her mouth to taste her. Almost of their own accord, Bulma's hand ran up his back and traced the outline of his rippling muscles. When she realised what she'd done Bulma almost yanked her hands away – Frieza would have beaten her for daring to make a move in bed without her permission – then she remembered that this _wasn't_ Frieza. This was Vegeta and he liked her touching him.

That small thought and the knowledge that Vegeta seemed to be enjoying her small caresses were enough to remind Bulma that she certainly knew how to pleasure a man in bed. She'd always fantasised about pleasuring a man…and she knew how to make men feel good…but she was so nervous. What if he _didn't_ like what she did to him? What if he laughed at her? But he wanted her…and, well, part of her lusted after him. Especially now that he'd made her feel this way. But if he laughed at her…

_So what? Do you really care?_

For once Bulma agreed with the voice in her head and with a sense of purpose she began to nibble and kiss Vegeta's neck and throat, dipping lower and lower, tracing the outline of his collar bone with her tongue and then trailing kisses down that perfect chest. Any scars she came upon she licked, then kissed, always going lower and lower until finally she reached his stomach and, to her surprise and pleasure, she heard him grunt slightly as she dipped her tongue into his belly button and then licked his tense abdominal muscles. She blew on his stomach as she raised her hands and slowly slid his pants off, her stormy blue eyes clashing with Vegeta's dark ones as he watched her with a look of need etched on his face.

"Now this looks familiar…" Bulma murmured with a smile as she quickly discarded Vegeta's pants and boxers, she traced his arousal with lights fingertips. "Should I finish what I started last night?" Her eyes flicked up to Vegeta as she blew on the head of his member and slowly licked up and down the shaft, never taking it completely into her mouth – just teasing him.

"Little witch!" Vegeta ground out, catching her in his arms and pulling her onto the bed next to him as he re-established dominance and fiercely kissed her. His hand traced her bra at the front as he kept her trapped beneath him, he stared down at it. "I liked this …black lace looks exquisite against your skin." He licked along the curve of one breast and Bulma dug her fingers into the silk sheets to keep from crying aloud, "But as good as it looks it has to come off…" he traced the outline again and then with a growl he ripped it off.

"Ow!" Bulma jumped as the material scraped her delicate skin. She mock frowned at him , "You'd better buy me a new one…that was an expensive bra! It came form a planet called Earth, and they're very hard to come by." Her voice was a low sexy purr and she pushed eagerly against Vegeta's body.

_How can I sound so calm…how can I sound so sexy? Is this how Eighteen felt when she was with Frieza and all her other men…did she feel this powerful?_

"I'll buy you a hundred more pairs." Vegeta told her thickly as he sat up and pulled Bulma up with him, forcing her to straddling his waist. Vegeta growled deep in his throat and Bulma caught site of his tail as it lashed around from arousal behind him, his fingers gently stroked her thigh and traced the outline of her panties then with another growl he tore them off.

"You owe me new underwear too now." Bulma managed to groan softly before Vegeta muttered something in saiyan and slid two fingers between her legs and into the damp curls. He slowly pushed them in and out of her body and Bulma closed her eyes in ecstasy. She barely even registered when he laid her gently back against the bed and moved over her, and didn't feel the usual wave of fear of being hurt as she felt him position himself at her entrance.

With a thrust he entered her, moving himself in slowly, as though sensing that Bulma was far more fragile then he looked. Once he was sheathed inside of her he slowly pulled himself out and then again thrust inside of her – this time harder. Bulma moaned, clinging to his back and spreading her legs even wider in encouragement to go deeper. He felt so good inside of her, stretching and felling up that empty space.

Her azure eyes fluttered closed on a wave of pleasure as he quickened his pace, unaware of Vegeta's eyes feasting on her every feature as he moved above her, revelling in her groans of pleasure. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, Bulma felt the tension begin to build in her tummy. It was like a rubber bank deep inside of her stretching tighter and tighter…building in her body to become something else and, moaning Vegeta's name, Bulma reached that peak of excitement and pleasure that no man had ever before managed to push her to.

As she groaned in primal pleasure and her body convulsed around his, Vegeta growled something out in saiyan above her and gave one more thrust into her before he too came, his body shuddering form the force of his orgasm. When the last dregs of pleasure had faded they lay in a tangled heap; eventually Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and moved over to a cooler part of the bed.

_Wow…that was really amazing. Why didn't it feel like that when I slept with Frieza? Oh who cares anyway, Frieza's long gone…_

She felt Vegeta's hand on her arm, pulling her back into contact with his body. Smiling gently she rolled over and rested her head on his chest, the tingling sensations of the orgasm dancing over her skin and reminding her of how intense their lovemaking had been.

"That was amazing." Bulma whispered as she grabbed a corner of the silk sheet and pulled it around her, revelling in the coolness. "I never dreamed it would be like that..."

"Should I be insulted by that?" Vegeta asked sardonically, but with a smile. "You sound so surprised."

"If anything you should be…pleased." Bulma hesitated before continuing to speak. "No man has even brought me during sex before…it was…amazing." She hid her face in his shoulder, not wanting to see his eyes.

"Glad to hear it." Vegeta sounded nonchalant, but there was a note in his voice which Bulma registered as pride. Abruptly he rolled over and caught her hands in his, his eyes had a strangely intense look in them and a wicked smile was slashed across his face. "Tell me, as a genetically enhanced being do you have increased stamina?"

Bulma looked up, a slow smirk crossing her features she felt his body stirring next to hers. "As a matte of fact…" She crawled on top of him and settled her body over his. "…I do." Bulma giggled as Vegeta growled and pulled he back under him again…

* * *

**A/N - Okay okay, so what do we all think? Should I keep editing or should I give up now and save my brain the stress? I love you all...**


	6. A Hundred Pairs of Earthling Undergarmen...

**Chapter 6**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create._

* * *

Bulma wasn't sure what had woken her up, but she woke with a start. She lay there, tangled in silk sheets and for a moment she thought she'd dreamed Frieza being dead and that she'd woken up in his bed again. Trembling set in as she imagined being punished for falling asleep in her master's bed…fear, thick and syrupy swept through her body making it impossible to move. She could imagine all sorts of punishments…

_But Frieza is dead…I saw his body…touched it…had his blood on my hands…_

Bulma blinked as rational thought slid past the fear and slowly, far too slowly, the horrible immobilising terror faded and she was left with a body shivering from adrenalin. She took a deep breath as she realised that this _wasn't _Frieza's room at all, it was Vegeta's.

_Holy mother of God…I did it…I slept with him!_

A small smile crept over her mouth as she remembered just how many times last night she'd _'done it'_ with him. Vegeta had been insatiable and, if she was honest, once she'd had a taste of the pleasure he could give her, she had been just as ravenous in bed as he had. They had made love for the entire previous day – not even stopping to eat the lunch that Vegeta had wanted to feed her earlier. They had briefly eaten something for dinner, a rather uncomfortable affair in which Vegeta had attempted to ask her questions about what training she had had, if she had ever purged planets and what her pain threshold was. She hadn't been terribly forthcoming with answers, and when she'd eaten enough and had waited for Vegeta to finish eating, she'd been the one to drag him back into bed.

_Only to stop him asking those questions!_ The voice in Bulma's head heatedly reminded her.

Bulma smiled, then they had continued to fuck all night long. She stretched and fought free of the silk she was wrapped in, there was no sign of Vegeta, however she could hear the shower running and with a shrug she guessed that was his location. She sat up and looked around, a fine tremor raking her frame as she realised that she as alone she didn't really want to see Vegeta again. Sure the sex had been great – better then great, it had been unbelievable – but she didn't want to have to face him again.

_He isn't Frieza, you know._

The voice, arrogant in it's superiority, reminded Bulma of that fact and the blue haired creature shook her head to dispel it. She knew enough about men like Vegeta to know that it was the chase they enjoyed. Now that she'd slept with him he'd leave her alone and she would be free to resume her life. No more avoiding places she knew he'd be, no more hiding every time she saw Vegeta just in case he tried to order to come to his chambers. It would just be her and her friends, just as it had always been.

Bulma crept out of bed and looked around for her clothes. She found her armour and her suit but her underwear was missing. Bulma frowned for a second as she remembered Vegeta ripping them off; they were expensive garments, she'd have to warn him not to go tearing her clothes off if the ever did this again.

_No you won't…because this won't happen again, remember?_

Bulma nodded to herself. This was going to be the first and last time she would spend a night with Vegeta. In a way she was glad she'd finally given in to him – at least he'd proven to her that not all men would hurt her in bed. She winced as one of her legs muscles decided to cramp up and complain when she tried to dress herself, not that Bulma could blame her leg muscles, they'd been in quite a few weird positions last night.

Bulma heard the shower shut off and quickly threw her shirt on and then, rather then wait for Vegeta to come out, she bolted to the door and slipped outside, disappearing into the shadows as she headed towards the science wing and relative safety. Hopefully she'd never see Vegeta again – _hopefully._

* * *

"So what happened?" Eighteens eyes were wide as saucers and she blocked Bulma's way as she tried to make her way past her into the bedroom. "Was he as good as all the rumours say?"

Bulma frowned at her project sister, wanting to slap her silly for being so bold and asking questions that she didn't want to answer. Had she no respect? She'd just spent an uncomfortable few hours in the science wing working on a dozen different inventions, jumping out of her skin and expecting to see Vegeta whenever anyone walked into the room. Bulma sighed. Maybe her night with Vegeta had affected her more then she'd realised.

"He was better then the rumours say." Bulma shrugged and avoided Eighteen's probing gaze as he shoved past her into their rooms. She threw herself onto her bunk and stretched out. "He was amazing, better then I thought anyone could be." Bulma omitted to tell Eighteen that even though she'd run away part of her had been hoping he'd show up. But Vegeta hadn't come looking for her, so after hiding down in the science lab where she had been born she had hurried back to her room, secure in her knowledge that her one night with Vegeta would be her only night with Vegeta.

_Unfortunately._

_Oh shut up, sooner or later he would have hurt you._

_Maybe…_

"Really?" Eighteen looked wistful, a small smile slid over her face. "Kremlin's good in bed too."

"Kremlin? I though his name was Krillen?" Bulma swallowed, ignoring the voice in her head.

"Kremlin, Krillen…what's the difference?" Eighteen sighed and that soppy smile slid back onto her face. "I like Krem…err…Krillen a lot. He's so sweet."

"Vegeta's more the forceful 'do-what-I-say-when-I-say' type." Inadvertently Bulma's lips twitched as she fought not to smile. "He was gentle though and very sexy…and he has silk sheets on his bed, and he looks really yummy underneath his training suit…"

"I thought you hated this guy?" Eighteen interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"I do…but he _is_ sexy."

Eighteen and Bulma both nodded in girly agreement when there was a knock at their door, interrupting their talk and any extra information Eighteen might have extracted from Bulma.

"Who is it?" Eighteen jumped up and padded over to the door, peering at the COM-screen, which showed the face of a delivery bot on the other side. The droid blankly stared ahead at the door and again rang the chime. "Yes?" Eighteen pressed the interface button and asked the bot.

"I have a package for a Miss Bulma." It's metallic voice rang around the room and both of the projects cringed – their sensitive ears ringing.

Eighteen recovered first. She smirked and opened the door, snatching a box from the delivery droid and signing for it before Bulma could even stand up off her bed. She carelessly tossed the signing board back at the droid and slammed the door in it's face, placing the box down on the floor and circling around it.

"How exciting…I bet it's from Vegeta. I mean, who else have we met lately who'd send you anything?" Eighteen giggled and then laughed as Bulma blushed and walked over, peering curiously at the unmarked box. Although her little sister would never admit it, Eighteen knew she liked the prince far more then she thought…_and_ she'd seen the look in the Prince's eyes when he'd first seen Bulma, so she had no doubts about how he felt about her. The two of them had been sparking off each other for days, thank god Bulma had slept with him or life would probably be nothing except Bulma speaking monologues about how much she hated and loathed Vegeta.

"I doubt it…its probably form the science lab." The pretty blue haired woman pulled a flap open and looked into the box. For a second Bulma simply stared as though she couldn't make sense of what she was seeing…then she gasped and then opened the box all the way, a sound of disbelief escaping her.

"Bulma? What is it?" Eighteen was practically dancing on this spot as Bulma apparently poked around at whatever was in the box and then pulled out a note, which she read with a smile that was close to resembling a smirk. She lowered the note, chuckled and then read it again, her blue eyes lighting up from some emotion.

"I though he was joking…" Bulma whispered. She chuckled and then began to laugh as she pulled a lacy black bra and matching panties out of the box and showed them to Eighteen. "According to his note there are a hundred in here…but I thought he was joking."

"Vegeta bought you underwear?" Eighteen's eye boggled. "He bought you a hundred pairs of Earth_ underwear_? Why?" She leant forward and pulled a racy red and black G-string out of the box and promptly dropped it back in, her face highly amused. Vegeta was obviously not planning on leaving Bulma alone.

"Last night…" Bulma began to tell her story in between gasps of laughter, "He ripped my underwear off and I told him he had to buy me new ones…" Bulma laughed again. "He said he'd buy me a hundred more pairs…but I though he was joking…"

Eighteen picked up another matching set of red lacy underwear and turned to look at Bulma. "I'm almost jealous. What does the note say?"

Bulma bit her lip to stifle the laughter and then began to read:

"_Bulma,_

_100 pairs of earthling undergarments just as I promised you._

_Last night was good, come again tonight._

_Don't be late._

_-Prince Vegeta"_

"That's all it says? It's kind of stilted." Eighteen took the note and read it. "It is kind of sexy though…the fact that he actually sent you underwear…I'd say you have our esteemed leader wrapped around your little finger." Eighteen lowered the note and considered Bulma. The girl knew she was pretty but she had no clue that her withdrawn and innocent behaviour made her all the more attractive to men. That was why Frieza had often reserved the most horrid and filthy acts of sexual depravity for Bulma – he'd wanted to destroy the light that surrounded her. He'd wanted to break her.

"I doubt that." Bulma plucked the note from Eighteen's fingers and put it in her pocket. "I have his attention for _now_ but it wont last, he'll leave me alone soon enough." The tucked her hair behind her ears and casually kicked the box out of her way as she strutted coolly back into the bedroom. Eighteen followed her, unable to understand how Bulma was so unaffected by Vegeta's gift. It was as though Bulma could simply shut her emotions off at will…or at least the emotions that made her feel good.

"Well, with a defeatist attitude like that of course he'll lose interest. You have to stop moping about – honestly you think bad of every single situation you get into…"

"Of course I do." Bulma interrupted. "That's the way I was trained to be. You were designed to see the best of every situation so you could figure out how to best take advantage of the people around you. I, however, was designed to see the worst possible outcome and be prepared for it." Bulma shrugged. "That why were such a good team, we can see things form every angle – you know how to use people, I know how to work out plans to stop things from getting worse." There was pause and then Bulma sighed. "I don't want to see Vegeta again. He makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Don't try to change the subject!" The blonde snapped, irritated at her sister. "I'm not talking about _us_; I'm talking about _your_ attitude. Just because those hacks in the science lab taught you to view the world through dark glasses doesn't mean you have to for the rest of your life." Eighteen crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at Bulma. "You need to grow up and stop living as if Frieza is still alive."

"I know." Bulma muttered as she sunk onto the floor by her bed and crossed her legs. "But my whole life I've been nothing but a toy or a science project to the people around me. I mean, when I wasn't sitting in a lab while they ran tests on me I was being sent out to wipe out whole planets of people just because that lizard freak wanted me to." Bulma looked at Eighteen with dry eyes that were completely emotionless. "The worst thing was that I was never strong enough to say no…and even if I had been strong enough to say no I always feared that I would be punished."

"Oh, Bulma…"

"No!" Bulma waved Eighteen quiet. "You could make Frieza do things for you because you were beautiful and could take everything he gave to you, but me, I was the pretty little fragile thing that, and although smarter then the average Project, I was still incredibly small and weak…I was a joke Eighteen, I had no status except as some sort of sick joke." Bulma raised her knees to her chest and hugged herself tightly.

Eighteen looked surprised for a moment, then she turned and walked away,. "Well everything sounds bad when you say it like that."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Oh please." Eighteen whirled around and glared at Bulma. "Do you think I like being what I am? You think you're a sick joke? At least people respect you. I was just seen as Frieza's favourite whore, and things haven't gotten any better since he's died. I was the dumb blonde, too stupid to be trusted on her own in a mission, too strong not to send anyway. Do you think I liked knowing that every time you came on a mission with me you did it because I was too stupid to figure out mission problems?" Eighteen looked frustrated, but still, like Bulma, she didn't cry. Eighteen sank to the floor near Bulma and they looked at each other pathetically.

"I guess where as bad as each other." Bulma finally said, looking sheepishly down at the floor, "I'm sorry…for you know…thinking that way about you."

"Yeah me too…" Eighteen fiddled with her hair. "Sometimes I wish we hadn't turned out working so well."

"Why's that? If we hadn't been able to work we would have been killed."

"Yeah, but people expect us to like being treated like whores just because where a kind of advanced infiltration device…" Eighteen held up a hand to forestall Bulma, "And I know what you're going to say, but its true anyway, were just infiltration devices that are supposed to seduce the enemy."

Bulma glanced down at the floor and looked up again. "I don't know what you're childhood was like Eighteen but mine was awful. I would spend days at a time undergoing physiological tests…then they'd do other things to me…things that hurt." She took a deep breath. "Looking back I think they used emotional conditioning on me – if I showed any emotion they'd punish me. The scientists explained it to me once – they were trying to eradicate our emotional responses. It was a major DNA flaw – one which Frieza wanted them to fix through whichever means was available to them."

"Emotional conditioning?" Eighteen laughed suddenly. "You know its not true, right? The scientists didn't know what they're talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they may have tried to stop you from feeling anything, but the thing is you do feel! You get upset! You get frightened! You even get angry! You can learn to love people Bulma, in the same way you learn to hate certain people or to laugh at certain people, you can learn to love people eventually."

"You don't understand." Bulma shook her head. "It's not that easy."

"Yes! Yes it is!" Eighteen forced Bulma to look at her. " Know it's true because I was born with a conscience Bulma, and if they could teach me to swallow that down and enjoy killing, then there has to be a way for you to learn how to love. There can't be a hell if there isn't a heaven." Eighteen stood up and headed back to her bed. "You just need to let go of yourself and stop being afraid. Frieza's dead – he'll punish either of us again."

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Feedback is welcome!**


	7. A Funny Feeling

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create**.

* * *

Bulma lay on Vegeta's chest; his hand absent-mindedly stroked her hair as he talked; 

"Frieza took me away from my planet when I was only a kid, then before I knew it he blew up my planet and only a few of us saiyans survived, Me, Goku, Krillen, Raditz and Nappa." Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him. "I don't know when I decided to kill Frieza…I must have young because as far back as I can remember my goal was to rid the galaxy of him and take control."

"That's a pretty weird wish for a little boy." Bulma snuggled closer to him, wondering why she liked Vegeta so much when she was in close proximity with him and yet could despise him from afar. She'd returned to Vegeta after he'd summoned her that second night, and then she'd also appeared at his summons all the nights after that. He seemed absolutely insatiable in bed…and as far as Bulma knew he wasn't doing any other women either. It made her feel _safe_.

"I guess so…" She snapped out of it as she realised Vegeta was speaking again. "What did you wish for when you were young?" Vegeta glanced down at her then returned his gaze to the ceiling as he continued stroking her hair. "I'd like to know, you seem do reluctant to talk about your childhood."

"I…" Bulma though back to when she had been raised in the labs, the only person she had been close to had been Dr. Briefs, one of Frieza's leading scientists, he'd treated Bulma like a daughter, sop much so that they still got on today. "I supposed I wished that I had a real father and mother. I mean I had my sisters and brothers like Jay and Eighteen but we never really had any guidance from parental figures, I did wish to be stronger…but not as much I wished to be part of a proper family." Bulma paused realising how stupid that sounded, "I know that sounds weird but when you grow up all alone you start to crave love and affection – especially when all the books you read and all the movies you see show families in them."

Vegeta pulled her up next to him so her head was next to his. "I don't think I've ever felt love, not real love like all the weak romantics of the world think of it."

"That's sad." Bulma turned to face him and was surprised by look in his eyes as he looked right back at her.

"Not as sad as you might think, You'll always be weak because you crave love, I, on the other hand cant crave what I don't believe in and so I'll always be strong, I'll never become a slave to my emotions." Vegeta looked at her for a while longer, that strange look still in his eyes, then he reached down next to the bed and pulled something up. "The first time you were here you left these behind you…" He held up the underwear that he had torn off her the first night she'd slept with him.

Bulma felt herself blush a deep scarlet as she snatched at them, only to have Vegeta hold them out of her reach.

"Na-ah, woman, I'll think I'll keep these, as a memento of sorts." Vegeta laughed when Bulma blushed even redder and he tossed the torn lacy wisps of material onto a nearby table as he rolled over and caught Bulma beneath him. He grinned down her, a savage light in his eyes as he kissed her, drinking in the look of pure heaven which crossed Bulma's expressive face.

_It was strange, _Vegeta mused, _that sometimes the woman seemed to distant and closed off…yet when he had her in bed she was an open book._

* * *

"Hi Chichi…" Goku stepped out in front of the black haired waif as she stalked down the hallway towards her room, scaring her with his sudden appearance. She paused to look Goku up and down and then blushed and continued on her way, nervously wringing her hands as the older saiyan kept up with her. She didn't look nervous…she just looked a little stressed. Goku kept pace easily, his jangling saiyan hormones making sure of that. 

"I was wondering if I could ask you out…" Goku jogged a little as Chichi hurried her pace, trying her best to ignore him. She tossed her black hair and looked anywhere but at him. "Aaaw, come on…I won't bite." Sick of the silent treatment Goku moved in front of her with liquid grace and gave her an easy going smile, hoping to put her at ease.

Instead he found Chichi frowning at him. She growled and shoved him out of her way with far more strength then a small humanoid being should have had.

_Strong as a saiyan!_ Goku thought excitedly.

He quickly shot in front of her again and barred the way, this time avoiding the same treatment when she tried to brush past. Realising that her saiyan suitor wasn't going to get out of her way, Chichi sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I have to get back to my room. Eighteen said so, and she said I wasn't to talk to _anyone_."

"Not even me?" Goku tried to smile charmingly but the charm was instantly deadened by Chichi's icy stare.

"Not _anyone."_

"Well then, let me walk you home." Goku gave a happy grin and offered Chichi his arm, pleased with himself for thinking up an excuse to keep trailing the girl.

"That's sweet and all…but my place is right here." Chichi pointed to the door to the apartment which was just a little way down the hallway. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be needing you to walk me the rest of the way." She made to stride past but Goku jumped back in the way.

"Wait!"

Chichi paused and looked at him with a look that said she was losing patience.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Krillen here when his date's over, can I wait inside?" Goku tried his charm smile again.

"Krillen?" Chichi looked puzzled and ignored his request. "Who's that?"

"Short, bald, dates your friend Eighteen…"

"Oh Kremlin!" Chichi giggled slightly. "I mean, yeah I know who Krillen is, Eighteen calls him Kremlin though but then she's not the best with names."

"Yeah…I noticed, so can I come in and wait? I promise I wont hurt you or anything…I just want to ask you out that's all." Goku poured as much charm into his smile as possible.

"Ask _me_ out?" Chichi blushed. "Why? I mean…I don't even know you that well. I've seen you around a bit with Krem…err…Krillen, but that's it."

Goku grinned and laughed nervously. "True, but I like you and I think your pretty and…saiyan's can get kind obsessive when they meet someone they like."

"Like Vegeta was with Bulma?"

"Yup, so if you say no to me I'm not gonna go away. I'll get worse!" Goku moved a little closer, his manner non-threatening just incredibly annoying to Chichi. "What do you say?"

"I, ah…" Chichi looked nervously around. "I don't know."

"Come on, Chichi, what could happen?" Goku moved a tiny bit closer to his chosen mate and resisted the urge to run his tail up her leg. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful, so perfect…so completely right for him! Even her scent was driving him insane…he just wanted to get as close to her as he possibly could.

"I guess you can come in." Chichi smiled a small smile and then abruptly frowned. "But don't expect me to sleep with you or anything. I'm stronger then I look and I _could_ hurt you."

"Of course not….I mean I won't try anything, not in the sense that I don't think you're strong…" Goku babbled as he followed Chichi in as she unlocked the door and held it open for him; he glanced at his watch before he moved over to one of the lounge chairs._ Still a while before Kremlin was expected back._ "So you came from King Kold right?"

"Yeah…wanna a drink?" Chichi moved into the kitchen, unaware of Goku's intense gaze on her as she walked away.

"I'd love one. So what was it like working for him?"

"It wasn't too bad, I mostly did a lot of planet purging for him." Chichi pulled a can of drink down for herself and they pulled another one down for Goku. She resisted the urge to shake his up so it'd spray all over him, but only just. He was annoying…but definitely cute.

"What'd you do for fun?" Goku caught the drink she tossed at him and pulled it open, taking a gulp.

"I didn't really have much fun." Chichi smiled condescendingly. "Although I did enjoy cage fighting."

"_Cage fighting_?"

"Yeah, it's where you fight in a cage for money…it was fun." Chichi too a small sip of her drink and settled down next to Goku, who moved closer to her again this time unable to stop his tail from sweeping up her body. Chichi shivered and lent slightly away from him, he was cute…but also creepy in a stalker-boy-next-door way.

"What exactly do your tails do?" She caught Goku's tail as it swished up her body again, and let it go as he promptly froze and let out a hiss of pain. "Sorry…does it do anything useful?"

"Well," Goku wrapped his tail around his waist and took a deep breath – he'd never had anyone touch his tail before. It was a very private thing to do. Plus his tail was kind of sensitive. "It's what allows up to turn in to a Oozaroo."

"A what?" Chichi looked confused. "Oozaroo?"

"It's kind of a giant monkey, but we're really strong in that form." Goku grinned and moved closer to Chichi. "Our tails have another use…I could show you if you want?" He leant closer to her and tentatively touched her lips. His tail unravelled from his waist and swept over Chichi again – trailing down her body gently and settling in her waist.

Chichi's breath had sped up and she watched his tail with fascination as it stroked her stomach and occasionally things lower. "I thought I said no sex?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"It isn't _really _sex." Goku grinned, smelling her faint arousal. "I'll make you a promise – I won't touch you except for my tail? Deal?"

Chichi looked at him for a second, unsure of the young saiyan in front of her. He certainly knew how to use his tail…but she didn't want to go too far with him…she wasn't a slut…she hadn't even had a boyfriend…she might have fooled around with a few of King Kold's guards but nothing serious…and what if Goku took this as an invitation?

_But it feels so good…_

Chichi moaned and closed her eyes as Goku moved his tail downwards over a very sensitive area. "Okay…but just the tail."

* * *

Bulma finished dressing and paused to watch Vegeta as he slept. He was kind of cute when he was sleeping and he looked a lot younger. She leant close to him and watched intently as he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep then rolled over and grabbed the pillow that Bulma had been sleeping on, he pulled it close to him and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like her name. 

Bulma pulled away and looked back at him, wondering what that weird feeling she could feel in the pit of her stomach was and why that little voice in her head was telling her to climb back into bed and curl up next to Vegeta instead of telling her to run away. This didn't feel right…she couldn't actually be starting to _feel_ things for him could she? Was that what the strange fluttery feeling in her stomach was? Emotion?

With a small sigh Bulma turned and left the room. Emotions or not it was better that she wasn't here when he woke up.

* * *

**A/N – God I love Chichi and Goku. So cute. And could it be that Bulma is falling in love with Vegeta?**


	8. A Problem

**Chapter 8**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create._

* * *

Vegeta woke up to the sound of a door closing; startled he looked around for Bulma but found her gone. Dejectedly he lay down, stared at the ceiling and wondered why he felt so dejected that she never hung around in the morning. He'd never before wanted his women to stay in the mornings; in fact he was usually the one who snuck out early in the mornings. Was she ashamed of sleeping with him? The sex was good, hell it was better then good and any woman on the ship would be gagging for her place in his life…so it couldn't be shame could it?

_Maybe she just doesn't like you._

The voice in Vegeta's head mocked him. It would have been nice, Vegeta supposed, to wake up in the mornings and find her in his arms for once. To wake up and be able to look into those beautiful blue eyes and touch that wonderful soft skin…god she was under his skin something awful! But she _was_ beautiful; those mournful azure eyes and that long glossy aqua hair, and her flawless white skin that was oh-so-touchable. Vegeta closed his eyes and moaned, he had to stop thinking like this about her, she was becoming a fixation. Only yesterday he'd found himself trying to imagine what she would look like dressed in a saiyan warrior suit…and he'd been in the middle of a war council meeting.

Swearing under his breath, Vegeta dragged himself out of bed and headed across the shower, he needed a long cold shower to get rid of the saiyan suited Bulma images that were dancing provocatively in his head.

* * *

Bulma slid into her work terminal in the engineering lab and called up the plans she had been working on in her spare time. They were plans for a Gravity Machine, a kind of training area for the few insane people who wanted to torture their bodies and at the same time get strong, or something similar. Originally it had been something that Frieza had wanted, now however Bulma was determined to build it so she could train in there, she'd start of at about 2 G and then slowly try to work her way up higher until she was stronger. She _had_ to get stronger. No one respected weakness. No one.

She knew she'd never be as strong as Eighteen but it would be interesting to see how strong she could make herself – she was built to be strong, something had just gone wrong. All she had to do was find a way to push herself physically to the next level…she couldn't stand being this fragile weak creature. She detested weakness in any form, Frieza had made sure of that, but she especially hated physical weakness. She could have been so much more then what she had become.

A little broken solider toy… 

"Ah, hello Bulma dear." Dr Briefs interrupted her as he stopped by her computer and looked at the complicated diagrams and equations on the screen. He chuckled and shook his head. "I see your still trying to figure out how to get your Gravity Machine working."

Bulma groaned and rubbed her face wither hands. "When am I not? I just cant seem to figure out a way to raise the gravity within the ship and not lose the ships structure in the process…I mean I don't want to be training only to have to the machine crumple in on itself and squish me." Bulma scratched her head and sighed. "It's impossible, I've been working on this for weeks."

"Now, now – you know as well as I that nothings impossible." The doctor paused. "Print out a copy of the plans and bring them over to the table, we'll work through this one together." Dr Briefs took a sip of coffee and wandered away, looking in on the other scientists who were tapping away on terminals.

Bulma pressed print and waited patiently for the printer. As she did she found her mind wandering back to Vegeta, who was her favourite topic to think on at the moment – _he_ was the one to blame for her inadequate work on the gravity machine plans. She was having trouble forcing herself to concentrate on anything that wasn't Vegeta related. It was like some sort of horrible brain disease.

She couldn't understand why he hadn't dumped her yet. Since she'd started sleeping with him on a nightly basis she'd been told all sorts of things - according to the talk of the ship he was a serial womaniser and usually only ever took a woman home once and then dumped her off. Bulma wondered how long it would be before it was her neck on the chopping board…she'd obviously been with him for far longer then anyone had expected. Maybe he was just using her until something better came along? Oh well, she wasn't complaining – the sex was fantastic.

"I must be really good in bed or something." Bulma muttered to herself as she collected the pages being printed out. It didn't matter much to her – really! When the time came and he told her to go, she'd leave quietly and willingly and Vegeta would never hear from her again. Then she'd be free to continue with her own life. _Free. _Smiling at that thought she watched as the printer spat out the last page of the plans then she gathered it into the pile in her arms and wandered over to the doctors table and set them down.

She waved Dr. Briefs over and they sat down and looked over the plans, trying new formulas and changing the make up of the room. They sat for what seemed like hours (and probably was) and just as they were making some headway a skittish young officer strode into the room and jogged up to Dr. Briefs, an officiously looking smirk on his face. He paused by their table and saluted Dr Briefs, ignoring her as though his life counted on it. Bulma made a mental note to beat this young man up when she got stronger.

"Dr. Briefs sir," The officer stood at ease. "Prince Vegeta has asked to see you and all your head scientists at once in his throne room. I've been authorised to tell you that we have lost all contact with the space station in the Frost Quadrant, judging from their last communication their entire communications system suffered a major break down and they are now unable to communicate with us." The officer nodded to show that he was finished talking and the good doctor climbed to his feet.

"Quite a conundrum. Well young man you can tell your…boss…that I'll be up to he Princes throne room on the double." Dr. Briefs waved the officer away with a complete lack of protocol and glanced at Bulma with amusement. "I guess we'll have to wait until we get back to finish your gravity room, Bulma dear."

"I guess." Bulma repeated weakly, tugging grudgingly at the name badge on her shirt that identified her as '_Bulma, Head Scientist of communications'_, She smiled faintly. "We'll, I have been meaning to take a trip back to the Frost quadrant for years."

Dr. Briefs looked grim. "Bulma, you don't have to go. Conway knows the system used on that station almost as well as you do – there is no reason for you to go back _there_."

Bulma swallowed, remembering how her childhood years had been spent on planet Frost being prodded and poked and tortured until Frieza's scientists knew exactly how much pain she could take. She had no happy memories from her childhood. Even meeting her brother and sisters had been a horrible experience designed to set them against one another. She shook her head to dispel the thoughts – emotions were a weakness.

"I have to go…something could go wrong and Conway doesn't know the system as well as me."

"I have a bad feeling about this Bulma." The old scientist rubbed his head. "I worked for Frieza and his family for years and I can tell you that King Cold can't be happy about his sons death. They may not have been close towards the end…but they were family and Frieza will be after retribution."

Bulma laughed softly and let the way towards the head science office. "If Cold was going to attack us he wouldn't kill _us_, he'd go straight for Vege…I mean the Prince." Bulma blushed at her impertinence in using Vegeta's first name and went to wait over by the door as Dr. Briefs gathered the other head scientists and brought them over towards her. In a small pack that radiated a mixture of competence, geekiness and importance they all marched up to Vegeta's throne room for their orders.

* * *

Vegeta paced about, his nerves on edge as he debated over the possible situation he would be sending his top scientists into. He heard the science team enter but ignored them for several seconds as he pondered wether or not sending them into potentially dangerous territory was for the best…but what else could he do? He had to re-establish communications. Nodding to himself over his decision, Vegeta turned around…and froze._Bulma?_

What is she doing here? Vegeta looked at the blue haired girl who stood with the others in a line - a white lab coat on and her hair back in a messy bun. Dammit! He hadn't considered that she may have held a position on this ship other then as Frieza's whore…but she was smart so of course she would have done some work in the labs. Vegeta met her eyes and she looked at him for a second and then looked down at the floor as the rest of them were doing. Was she a head scientist?

_I can't send her to Cold…what if she's killed…what is she gets…_

Vegeta cut into his brains panicked thoughts and walked over to Dr. Briefs, shaking his hand and then one by one shaking the hands of the scientists – even Bulma who avoided his eyes and jerked her hand out of his as soon as possible. Frowning, he turned his attention back to to Dr. Briefs.

"Dr. Briefs, a slight situation has arisen on the space station at planet Cold. We've lost all communications with them and, given the political ground on which were currently standing with the Cold Empire, that isn't good. I will be requiring you and the head scientists to travel to the station and repair the equipment." Vegeta swallowed and forced himself not to look at Bulma. She couldn't be here as a head scientist could she? But why else would she be here? He didn't want her to go away yet…he still wanted her.

"Of course my Prince." The doctor smiled and bowed his head. "I will leave immediately with Henry and Bulma who - the actual creators of the communication system at planet Cold." The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe I will also take Frankie since she is the only one qualified to operate the electrical tools needed to repair it – the others won't be needed straight away on the station. They can leave a little later." Dr. Briefs noticed the slightly pained expression that came over Vegeta's face when he mentioned Bulma's name. He knew of the affair the two were having, the whole ship did, and it pleased him no end to see the fierce Vegeta actually worrying about her safety. As far as he knew, no one had ever shown that girl anything resembling concern…it was pleasing to see that someone cared for her.

"Yes, yes." The saiyan nodded quickly. "You may leave immediately." Vegeta dismissed them with a wave of his hand, however before Bulma could turn around he grabbed her arm and held her still. Dr. Brief's left with a small smile - maybe it wasn't too late for Bulma to feel love after all.

Vegeta waited until the door had shut behind them, pacing around like a caged animal while Bulma watched. She could sense that there was something below the surface bubbling away that he wanted to talk about. Finally he stopped and whirled to face her, growling as he grudging admitted to her; "I don't want you to go." He strode over and kissed her fiercely. "I don't want you to go at all."

"I…have to." Bulma was shocked. He was acting so strange… he was acting concerned, it was strange.

"No, you don't have to, I can make you stay…in fact I _should_…" He was starting to look panicked Bulma realised.

She cut him off. "But you _wont_." She took a deep breath. "I have to go Vegeta, I'm the only one who can write the communication programs for the system. I'll come back." Bulma tried to brush him and the issue aside. "I'll be fine, what could go wrong?"

"God, everything could go wrong!" The saiyan looked into Bulma's blue eyes and tried to convey to her what it was he was feeling. "I…" Vegeta looked unhappy and tried to speak again. "Bulma, I love…." Abruptly he paused with his mouth open and then sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"What?" Bulma felt that weird feeling in her stomach start up again, what had he been about to say? He didn't…he couldn't…? Could he? The tingle in her stomach whirled to life and she swallowed hastily, feeling some emotion swirling through her bloodstream.

"Nothing, I was going to say nothing." He ran a hand through his hair. "You're absolutely right, you have to go." He looked even unhappier then before. "Just know that I'm not going to get another woman while you're gone."

Bulma blinked at him. "Oh…" She tried to sound unconcerned. "Okay. I'm that good in bed, huh?" She smiled slowly and stepped forward, touching Vegeta lightly on the chest. "I'm not sure what I feel when I'm around you…and I'm not afraid of it…but I want you to know that you make me _feel_, and that's more then anyone else has done for me." She pressed a finger to Vegeta's lips when he went to speak, then she slowly kissed her Prince goodbye and walked from the room, her footsteps echoing as she left the throne room.

_Oh God…how could this happen to me?_ Vegeta slowly sat on his throne and closed his eyes as realisation hit him.

"I _love_ her…"

* * *

**A/N – Ba ba baaaaaaaaa! gasp**


	9. A Revelation

**Chapter 9**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create._

* * *

Bulma sighed as she watched as the other science officers climb into the ship; her heart felt strangely heavy, as though it too was reluctant to climb onto that ship an be blasted back into a world of childhood nightmares. But her horrible childhood wasn't the reason she was so reluctant to leave the station - she didn't want to leave Vegeta. The thought f not being with him was strangely unsettling, even upsetting. Bulma sighed again as Dr. Briefs looked at her sternly and then pointedly tapped his watch and boarded, but still Bulma waited.

Her whole morning had been a flustered rush around different sections of the space station, gathering the necessary tools, information and personal belongings. She hadn't ad time to hunt down her friends to say goodbye to them – instead she'd left only a hurried note. She wanted to leave now, before the bottomless feeling of nervousness in her stomach got worse, but Vegeta was coming to say goodbye. She didn't know how she knew it…but she could feel it deep inside. He wanted that final glimpse of her.

Not a minute had passed by when, just as she had known, Vegeta materialised form the docking bay door. His dark saiyan eyes shadowed as he walked straight over to Bulma and wrapped his arms around her. It was a like a dream, Bulma decided as she allowed herself to sink into his hug, she hadn't really known Vegeta was going to come to say goodbye to her again…but somehow she'd guessed that his emotions would force him to say goodbye to her, to give him those final moments to touch and hold her again.

Vegeta wasn't such a bad guy, Bulma decided as she kissed his neck, he was a little mixed up but he was generally a good guy. He'd done things to her and for her that no one else had ever been able to do. He'd changed her world in more ways then one, and if nothing else she owed him allegiance for liberating her from Frieza. But of course she felt more for him then just gratitude. The way he was holding and the way his eyes had locked onto her when he had seen her…she felt closer to Vegeta then she'd felt to anyone.

Bulma drew in a deep breath of his scent, memorising it as she slowly drew out of his embrace. "Take care of Eighteen and Chichi while I'm gone, neither of them are smart enough to take care of themselves." Bulma didn't want to look into his eyes, she knew that whatever was in them would make her want to stay. She focused on his mouth instead as she talked, wondering the whole time why she felt lie crying, it was stupid, she and Vegeta didn't have any emotional connection; she was just his latest woman.

_But I do feel emotions for him and I know he feels something for me. He must…_

"Take care of yourself, woman." Vegeta sounded his usual arrogant tough self, but when Bulma dared a glimpse of his eyes she could detect a worried glint behind them. It was somehow pleasing to know that he wanted her back. That he felt as torn by their parting as she did. _Was this what emotions do to you?_ She wondered. _Do emotions make you feel this…illogical?_

"I'll be fine." Bulma assured him as she pulled away form her Prince and wondered once again what that feeling in the pit of her stomach was…it made her feel all nervous and funny inside. It was like being on a roller coaster. She shouldn't have waited for Vegeta to come say goodbye to her, she felt all wobbly and faint now. With supreme effort, Bulma turned and walked away; she had nothing to worry about. Vegeta would take care of Chichi and Eighteen (_it was in his best interests to take care of the projects, after all!)_ and he'd be waiting for her when she returned.

The whole walk to the space shuttle Bulma could feel his eyes on her, willing her to turn around so he could look into her face again. She couldn't turn around though, because if she did she didn't know if she'd be able to turn back and climb on board that ship. It was with a sense of relief that Bulma walked up the ramp, entered the ship and was torn from Vegeta's sight.

* * *

Chichi woke up curled next to Goku on the couch, his tail was wrapped around her waist and he mumbled something about cheese in his sleep. A small smile crept over Chichi's face as she remembered what she and Goku had spent all night doing together…they hadn't had sex but they had played around an awful lot. It had been nice…something about Goku was reassuring and safe. It made her feel all tingly inside.

Chichi glanced around the room, trying to work out why no on had woken her up yet, she spied something on the kitchen table and, slowly, so as not to wake up her saiyan boy, Chichi unwound his tail from her waist and crept silently over to the kitchen, where she found a small note scrawled in Bulma's handwriting.

_ "Eighteen & Chichi,_

_ I've had to go on an important and immediate mission to a space station near planet Cold. I have no idea when I'll be back, but hopefully if all goes well I shouldn't be gone longer then a week at most. Lets hope – things do have a way of going awry. I just want you to know that if things turn ugly you were probably what my last thoughts were of. You were the best sisters I could have hoped for and you were my family – even when we were light years apart. _

_ Eighteen, you're my best friend and I want you to know that you're smarter then you think you are. Have more faith in your abilities because you've told me some of the most important things in life – things that I was never smart enough to work out for myself. Trust your instincts – they've been spot on in more ways then one lately._

_ And Chichi…I saw you with Goku on the couch and the best advice I can give you is this; the way to a saiyans heart is through food. And that no matter what Goku tells you; his tail had more inventive uses then you can possibly imagine. Don't be ashamed of your feelings for him and most of all don't let any other woman steal him away. Saiyans aren't anything like what we were led to believe as children._

_ Sorry this is brief but I don't know what else to say, and I'll be back later anyway._

_ Take care,_

_ Bulma 109, xxoo."_

Chichi slowly put the note down and swallowed a lump in her throat; she hadn't known Bulma all that long but she had been awfully nice to her and when she'd been younger Bulma had always taken care of her. She re-read the letter and smiled; it sounded like Bulma was more in love with Prince Vegeta then she realised. They were so cute together. Chichi giggled and made her way ac to the couch, snuggling up with Goku and yawning as she drifted asleep again.

She'd see Bulma in about a week, she'd tell her how cute she thought she and the prince were then – maybe she'd even get a blush out of the ice-maiden Bulma.

* * *

Bulma settled in the seat next to Dr. Briefs and watched in fascination as he performed the manual start-up check of the shuttle. Her clear blue eyes following all of his movements – memorising each step of the start up as she had been trained to do since childhood. The doctor started the single pulse engine and quickly glanced at Bulma, smiling slightly like an indulgent father as he noted the engrossed look on her face. He leant back in his seat and switched the controls to automatic, allowing the ship to pilot itself out of the docking bay, using the time to key the route to planet Cold into the Hyper Drive.

"I'm unfamiliar with this ship." Bulma broke the silence, watching as the ship guided itself out of the shuttle bay. There was a kind of scientific grace in the way that the ship was able to manoeuvrer itself so cleverly.

"It's an older model." Dr Briefs watched the project with a far away look in his eyes. "Made before your time."

"My time?" Bulma sounded faintly amused. She sat up straighter and sighed in relief as the ship passed through the shuttle bay doors without any mishaps – it wasn't unheard of for ships to nick the bay doors.

"Mmm, a time before we were even considering a project of such proportions and significance in the field of genetics." Dr. Briefs waited until the ship was far enough away from the space stations to not cause any damage to the outer hull, then he punched the drive button and with a series of small shudders the ship passed into hyperspace – a fiery purple trail of sub-atomic drive particles the only sign of where they had been a moment before.

Doctor Briefs tore his gaze away from the event horizon in the centre of the view screen. Every time he went into hyperspace that point in the distance where the starts all seemed to appear from had fascinated him…it was always a struggle to look at anything else. But he had something important to tell the girl next to him…something that he should have told her the moment Frieza had died.

"Bulma." The doctor cleared his throat and continued. "I've been meaning to tell you something that I once swore never to tell you. Something I swore never to tell _any _of the projects." The doctor clarified. He glanced down and then up again, looking more then slightly uncomfortable. "It's to do with your 'defects'…" He paused and then continued, "…and your parentage."

"My parentage?" Bulma blinked in confusion. "I though all my DNA was synthetic?" She felt a cold chill down her back. Almost as though her body realised that what Dr. Briefs was about to say would change her life.

"In all the other Projects we used elements of synthetic DNA…but there was always a little DNA from various chosen subjects used to complete coding chains." Dr Briefs sighed. "But with _you_ they combined the DNA of the world elite."

"What?" Bulma blinked as though unable to process the information just given to her. "The world elite?"

"Your DNA contains no synthetic chains. You're one hundred percent engineered from the mixing of a whole host of peoples genetic material." The doctor smiled grimly. "That means you're far more human then you thought…but there's more."

"More?" The young woman rubbed her head, feeling as though someone had just pulled the rug from under her.

"Yes, and you won't like it." He took a deep breath, his kind blue eyes staring intently into Bulma's. "There is no easy way to say this, my dear, but you have DNA from Frieza."

"Frieza…" Bulma repeated the word slowly, revulsion spreading through her as the silence stretched on. "Frieza?" She repeated again. "But…he slept with me!" The wave of nausea swept through her again and the blue haired woman put a had to her mouth as though frightened she would actually vomit.

"I know." Dr. Briefs looked saddened. He tried to make a concentrated effort to look brighter as he delivered his next bit of news. "Not only that but you also contain my DNA, You get your brains from me." His cheery façade failed at the miserable look Bulma tossed at him.

"The silver lining on the thunder cloud?" She muttered despondently.

"Call it what you want Bulma, but you are, in a fashion, my daughter." Dr. Briefs smiled – this time a smile of satisfaction. "None of the people who 'donated' DNA were ever supposed to find out which of the projects it was that had the DNA spliced into it, but when you were born I knew it was you." He swallowed hastily, frightened of making a scene. "You have my eyes."

"Wow." Bulma looked up, some part of her breaking through the horror that the knowledge that she had committed incest with Frieza. "This is…weird."

Dr. Briefs nodded. "There is just one other thing."

"More good news?" The depression had been replaced by wry amusement on Bulma's face. She was watching the doctor now with a look that was less distraught and more accepting.

"You're not completely infertile. Frieza always planned to breed you one day with another DNA spliced Project. Your fertility was being controlled through your food, but since Frieza's death you haven't been getting a dosage of the birth control pill, and so it is entirely possible that you may get pregnant to Vegeta…or may be already."

There was silence as Bulma took this in, a million different looks flashed over her face – including at least ten different types of panic. Finally Bulma spoke:

"What?" She all but leapt out of her chair and looked wildly down at him, her blue eyes widening as she shook her head. "That can't be true! It can't be…"

"Why not?" The doctor calmly folded his hands in his lap and watched his small blue haired woman pace back and forth.

"It just…" She stopped, drew a deep breath and whirled to face him. "Even if it is true, and I can be…a mother…I couldn't have become pregnant to Vegeta…"

"Why not?" The doctor asked again, interrupting her shamelessly.

"Because I'd know!" She burst out, clearly frustrated. "And even if I was pregnant he'd just make me get rid of it!" She sunk back into her seat and buried her face in her hands.

"Really?" Dr. Briefs remained calm, having been prepared for her hysterics. He resisted the urge to reach out and toucher her back – at this point in time she probably didn't want to be reminded that she was breaking down in front of someone.

"He doesn't love me!" Bulma's voice emerged muffled from her hands. " I'm just his whore!" She slumped in the chair and slowly pulled her hands away from her face, an anguished look in her eyes. "If you knew…why didn't you tell me?" Bulma drew in a deep breath. "If I am pregnant Vegeta will just think I was being sneaky and he'll hate me…" Bulma began to sniff, and her eyes filled with tears. "Its not fair…my life isn't fair…" She buried her face in her hands again, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Bulma…" Dr. Briefs sighed and then continued. "Bulma, there was a point to this conversation, and that point was this; you're really a human and that means you have human emotion." When she didn't respond the doctor continued, knowing she was listening to him. "You can hurt just like I can, and that also means that you can _love_."

Bulma remained silent, glancing up at the doctor only once before despondently letting her head fall back into her hands. Everything that had happened was crushing down on top of her and was finding it a little hard to bear…

* * *

Vegeta lay on his bed and gazed at the stars that were visible through the viewing window; his Bulma was out there somewhere, maybe in danger, maybe in pain. God, why did he keep thinking about her? He had so many more things to do…he should have been utilising this time to be contrastive and take a more firm hold on the shambles of Frieza's Empire, not daydreaming about a girl.

_But what if she's in trouble…?_

He angrily shook his head; he had to stop worrying! Bulma could look after herself – she was a trained warrior! She hadn't been lying when she'd said that, she was perfectly able to cope with any situation thrown at her because that was how she had been trained. She analysed the situation and worked out a solution. Simple. Perfect. Foolproof.

_Now you've done it – you've jinxed her!_

Vegeta ignored the snarky defeatist voice in his head. Bulma would be fine – she would come back and then he'd be able to pick up where he'd left off with her. In the meantime he planned to do some research on the Projects – learn the history, read the files as well as go through Bulma's personal 'Project 109' file.

The door chimed and Vegeta sat up. "Enter!" He barked. It swished open and Goku strode in, his young face alight with having proven to be useful once more to his prince.

"Sir?" He moved closer and held out the file he was clutching in his hand. "Here is the last bit of information you wanted on the project."

Vegeta nodded and took the file, pointedly motioning for the over anxious saiyan to leave before he opened the file and read the content. He waited until he heard the door swish shut again before he glanced down and looked closely at the file he held.

Written across the front were the words 'Security 7 Clearance Needed to Access Files' followed closely by the printed words; **'Project 109'**

* * *

_ A/N – Admit it…you love me right? Right? I thought so. Now, be patient with the next chapter. I don't know when I'm going to get a chance to rewrite it. Hopefully soon, but you know my forgetful mind and me - we have a close relationship! Review if you have comments or questions for me!_


	10. A Project 109:B?

**Chapter 10**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it, I do own this fics story line though and any characters that I create._

* * *

Vegeta closed the file with a shudder. He'd only read the first two documents and he already felt sick; nobody deserved the kind of treatment that Bulma had been given as a young child. Nobody. They'd pumped her full of psychological drugs trying to kill off her emotions as a child and had then screwed with her body until she learnt how to cope with pain. They'd pretty much tortured the girl for months at a time to build up her pain resistance. It was sick, very, very sick.

Perhaps the most disgusting thing he'd read so far had been his discovery that Frieza had been the main source of Bulma's DNA. The fact that he had slept with her when he'd known that Bulma was, in affect, his daughter was truly disturbing. How could Frieza had been that twisted to sleep with his own flesh and blood? Shaking his head, Vegeta opened the file again and glanced at her genetic statistics. It was mind-boggling! Bulma was related to Frieza, Dr. Briefs, several people who Vegeta had never hard of, and she even had DNA from, of all people, Goku.

Vegeta groaned and shut the file, dropping it back to the bed and rubbing his tired eyes. He didn't _want _to read any more. He'd learnt enough to know that Bulma _could_ get pregnant and had the capacity to feel emotions, but he'd also read enough to now that if she ever regained any emotion abilities it would be a long hard process and she'd have to re-live and remember her childhood and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to remember such atrocities.

Sighing, Vegeta glanced down at the file again and paused. He stared at the label on the file and frowned - it looked as if the label had been stuck over an old label. Intrigued, he slowly peeled it off and started uncomprehending at what was underneath on the old label:

'Project 109-A : Security clearance 8 needed to access files' 

Realisation slowly dawned on Vegeta, if Bulma was 109-A then that meant that there was a 109-B. Somehow Project 109 must have spawned to different projects! Which could of course only mean one thing: Bulma had a twin.

* * *

"Good news, Bulma." Doctor Briefs strode into the room clutching the results of the blood test he'd forced her to take earlier. "You're going to be a mommy." He held the results up for her to look at and beamed proudly at her. "I told you it was a good idea to take the test just to make sure."

"Oh God." Bulma paled, and flopped back into her seat as though she'd just been crushed by something. "That is _not_ good news."

"Well it is for me, I'm going to be a grandpa." Dr. Briefs carefully folded up the piece of paper and put it safely in his pocket. Outside the small shuttle windows a huge lurking metal monstrosity was looming out of the darkness. Faintly visible along the side of the metal leviathan were the symbols that marked it to be the Frost space station. They had been orbiting around it for time now while one of the other scientists tried to access the main computer by remote so he could engage the tractor beam that would pull their ship into the docking bay.

Bulma sighed and looked out the shuttle window, hugging herself tightly as she wondered what in Kami's name she was going to tell Vegeta when she returned. It was funny but she almost wished that Dr. Briefs had not run the blood test on her; as though if he hadn't told her she was pregnant perhaps it might never have become real. Somehow having someone speak it out loud and having proof on paper that she was carrying Vegeta's child made everything seem oppressive; as oppressive as the huge space station that dwarfed their tiny ship.

The doctor followed his gave and nodded slowly to himself. "I might just run back into the medical bay and get some supplies in case anyone is hurt on the Frost station."

Bulma nodded, not really listening to what the doctor was saying. Her thoughts were contorting and twisting in her mind as she conjured up scene after scene where she was humiliated or punished for allowing herself to get pregnant. Apprehension and fear coursed through her veins – both feelings so intense that Bulma found herself confused by how truly frightened she was at the thought of confronting Vegeta and telling him about the child.

She was dreading it. Not just because it might end their little affair, although that too would be horrible, but because she couldn't help but be frightened by the thought of Vegeta telling her to get rid of the child. She didn't want to be pregnant if it just meant that she would be forced to get an abortion. It was strange but she'd spent her whole life believing she was barren and incapable of bearing a child and now that she had discovered that she was fully able to and was, in fact, already pregnant she didn't want to have to give her child's life away. She _wanted_ to be a mother. She just hadn't expected to become a mother quite so soon.

The doctor returned into the room, and moved to stand behind Bulma's chair. "Looks like the tractor beam is working again." He commented and gestured to show Bulma that they were moving again, his movements oddly jerky and fast.

"Hoorah." Bulma sarcastically commented, burrowing further down into the chair and deciding that the doctors odd behaviour was just nerves.

"Not still upset about being pregnant?" He asked, patting Bulma's shoulder sympathetically.

"No." Bulma sulked. "I just can't help but think that nobody besides myself is going to care about me being pregnant." She touched her stomach self-consciously and sighed. "Aside from you, I mean."

"That's where your wrong my dear." The doctor took his hand away from her head and Bulma head a strange noise from behind her.

"What are you…?"

"Nothing, nothing." The doctor gave her another reassuring pat. "Don't you worry about a thing, Bulma, not even your pregnancy."

"Why not?" She started to turn around and froze when she saw Doctor Briefs standing with a needle in his hand.

"Because I happen to know somebody who will be very interested to know you're pregnant." Dr. Briefs chuckled and squirted some of the liquid out of the needle to get rid of any air bubbles. "Very interested indeed."

"What on Earth is that for?" Bulma frowned at the needle. "Is that for me?"

"It's just some vitamins." The doctor leant forward and before Bulma could voice a protest she felt a small prick in her arm. "There we go, all done." He put the needle down and crouched beside Bulma's chair. "Now you remember Bulma, you don't have to worry about anything else from now on."

"What do you mean?" Bulma felt her body begin tingling and her eyesight blurred abruptly. "What have done…" Her voice slurred she felt her muscles give way as she slumped suddenly in her seat, her mind going into panic mode as she felt the effects of a sedative kick in. The doctor said something else above her but she couldn't concentrate enough to understand what he was saying – her mind was too warm and fuzzy. Her body felt languid and light and suddenly she was floating…unable to remember why she had been so worried only a moment ago.

* * *

Doctor Briefs gently stroked Bulma's hair as he waited in the docking bay of the space station; the ominous silence pressing in from all sides. He paused in his stroking to scrub at a bloodstain on his shirt that he must have missed when he cleaned himself up after killing the other scientists. There hadn't been enough sedative left to knock the others out after the huge dose he'd had to inject into Bulma, so he'd had to kill the others using the razor sharp medical scalpel he'd plundered from the shuttles med bay. At least with the scalpel he'd been able to slit their throats quietly and allow them the pleasure of a fast and unexpected death.

They had been good workers and loyal to Frieza while they had lived – a quick death had been the least he could do for them.

"Ah, Dr. Briefs." The voice echoed abruptly through the room, stunning the doctor out of his thoughts and alerting him to the presence of a giant horned icejin who was standing just inside the door leading out of the shuttle bay. King Cold took a step forward and allowed the bay's lighting to chase the shadows off his face. He chuckled nastily at the fright he'd given the doctor. "I trust you had a fine trip?"

"It…it was very enjoyable indeed." Dr. Briefs managed to shake off his nerves and he wheeled forward the stretcher on which he'd strapped Bulma; sedated with enough tranquillisers to keep even a saiyan asleep for hours. As he approached his old friend and first employer, Doctor Briefs couldn't help but reflect on how easy it had been for him and the Frieza loyalists to slip Bulma out from under Vegeta's nose. It made him smile.

"Is this the one? The one with my sons DNA?" King Cold looked at Bulma with interest, his keen eyes taking everything in. "She's very _small_ isn't she?" He drawled as he flicked fingers in her direction dismissively.

"What do you expect having human DNA in her?" Dr. Briefs scoffed, aware that he himself was human but not feeling any need to defend his race – they had all been weak and ripe for conquering. He dared a glance up at King Cold, noting that he was probably a foot taller then he had been the leats time he had seen him. He was still an incredibly ugly icejin, though. Powerful, but none too pretty – his purple and white body was too bulky and ox-like for any real beauty to reside there. "It was your sons downfall, you know. His liking for humanoids."

"I'm quite aware of the fact." King Cold turned his piercing gaze to doctor Briefs. "Are _you_ sure she's pregnant?"

"Quite sure, and to the traitorous Prince Vegeta." Dr. Briefs spat n the ground to emphasise his dislike for the saiyan prince. "It was quite a job talking the girl into letting me do a blood test, I had to talk to her about her relationship to the saiyan for hours before she finally granted me permission." The lavender haired doctor shuddered. "I still feel unclean for encouraging the girl to actively seek out his company."

"Of course you do." Kind Cold looked briefly at Dr. Briefs. "How could you not feel that way for encouraging a blood relative of the Colds to embark on a sexual affair with a monkey." His eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand."

"What?" The doctor blinked in surprise. "I had to gain her trust somehow." He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead at the very thought of being slaughtered for doing his job and brining Bulma to King Cold.

"You served your purpose doctor, you brought me the girl and I am very thankful, so you shall not die." He stepped past the Doctor and gestured for him to begin wheeling the stretcher towards his private shuttle, "However, your job is not done and you shall not be accompanying me to Planet Cold."

"My Liege…?"

"After I've left you must destroy the space station." King Cold ordered as he took control off the stretcher from Doctor Briefs and herded him back towards the docking bay. "You can either return to _Prince_ Vegeta and continue to spy on him for me," King Cold sneered at the title which Vegeta had appointed upon himself despite his planet and his monarchy being destroyed. "Or you can head towards one of the outlying Cold outposts and continue your scientific study. Either way you are _not_ to see Project 109 again, nor are you ever to speak of her nor try to create her again."

"Of course." The doctor hastily bowed, feeling slightly irritated at being cut out of the girl's life when it was he who had kept her safe for so many years. It was even more of a slight to his character that King Cold thought he would even _try_ to make a clone of Bulma! For one thing Frieza was gone so there wasn't any more of his DNA, and for another he had no inclination to even attempt to make trouble within the cold Empire by creating another being with Cold DNA.

The doctor continued to bow as his king disappeared up the ramp of his personal craft and until the door had closed, then with resignation and perhaps a little bit of hesitation he made his way to the central elevator shaft which would take him down to the space stations core and the flux-generator which powered it. Blowing up the space station was as easy as overloading the generator, but it would take time. Best he started now and gave himself plenty of time to get away before the other shuttle and the other doctors arrived.

* * *

King Cold smiled coldly as he looked down the small humanoid girl, thinking fondly of his son and wondering what characteristics of him were evident in the human. He frowned briefly as the faint hum of the shuttle was interrupted by a rumbling shock wave which past by – caused no doubt, from the destruction of that horrid space station. He grinned once more at the thought of the depressing metal space junk heap. The only fun he'd had on that station while waiting for Briefs had been hunting down the survivors of his original attack and slaughtering them, but of course, that had been a great deal of fun and had more then made up for the menial amusements that the station had offered him upon his arrival.

"Did it work?" A low male voice came from the darkened med room and slowly Jay stepped into the light, his orange hair glinting under the artificial lights as Project 89 looked down fondly at the girl he had grown up with. Far from obeying Vegeta's orders and reporting for battle duty Jay had stowed away on a freighter heading to the Frost quadrant and had contacted King Cold as soon as possible to await further instructions on how to proceed with the situation. He, unlike the others, had been truly loyal to Frieza. His supposed 'happiness' after Frieza's death had all been part of a deception to insure Vegeta did not pick up on his loyalty – and he was certain that Bulma too had been merely acting.

"It worked." King Cold placed a hand on Jay's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "She's ours – her and the child she carries."

Jay's eyes darkened. "I knew when I left that that beast was planning on defiling her, but I never guessed he would manage to get her pregnant in such a short amount of time." He glowered at the thought. "I should have told Bulma the truth about us as soon as Frieza died, he was the only one opposed to telling her the truth."

"For fear of losing control of her." King Cold added, nodding. "Frieza should have been brought home to us the moment he started abusing 109, you know. It is…_unthinkable_ that a member of the Cold Empire would dare to abuse a child of the same bloodline in such a way." His lip curled; much as he had loved his son he would never have condoned him sleeping with a woman who was essentially his daughter.

"Frieza never hurt her…not like he could have. He protected Bulma. He protected all of us." Jay moved around to one of the benches and began going through its contents. A concentrated look on his face as he picked up another plastic vial with alien letters on it and quickly pierced the side of it with a needle. "I'm going to wake her up."

"Fine, just as long as you can control her. The doctor did mention that she had been training to get stronger."

Jay chuckled. "She's weak, Sire. No matter how hard she trains she is weak as a kitten compared to us." He injected the liquid directly into Bulma's neck. "Her real weapon is her mind."

"Well then see to that she doesn't get it in her _mind_ to run back to the man who fathered the child inside of her. Humans can become attached to sexual partners, Jay. Remember that." King Cold watched as Bulma twitched, her body spasming as it fought to get free from the grip the sedative had it in. He glanced at Jay and then back down again, he reached down and undid the straps holding her down.

Jay's loyalty to Frieza had been…expected. While Project 109 had been trained mainly in pain resistance as a child, her brother had been taught only a deep loyalty to Frieza and the Cold bloodline and had been told the truth about himself and Bulma. Jay was another Project to have Frieza's blood running in him, which accounted for his battle cunning and his incredible strength and powers. When he had first heard of his son's death King Cold had feared that Jay would betray them but, thankfully, he hadn't.

"I'll leave you to it, I think. Better she wakes up with a friendly face by her side." King Cold stood back to his full height and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Bulma swam free of unconsciousness a little at a time. First she was aware of sounds, then she was aware that she was lying on a table and finally she managed to open her eyes a crack and make out an unfamiliar ceiling above her. She struggled to sit up but her strength seemed to have been sapped. She whimpered as she realised she was in what looked like a medical bay and instantly everything that had happened with Dr. Briefs returned to her.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, her voice full of fear as she heard someone approaching from the other side of the room. "Who's there?" She struggled to move and found that with each passing second she was getting stronger.

"You're on a shuttle heading for planet Cold." A hand reached down and helped Bulma sit up. She stared at the hand on her shoulder and followed it back to its source - unable to believe her eyes as she saw her brother standing in next to her.

"Jay!" she threw herself into his arms, and hugged him as tightly as she could. She pulled back slowly as she realised that her brother _shouldn't _have been in the same room as her, let alone on the Frost space station with her. What on earth was going on? Where was Doctor Briefs?

"Uh, Jay…" Bulma spoke slowly, a bad feeling worming its way down her spine at the odd look on her brother's face. "What's going on? Where's doctor Briefs…and what are you doing on the Frost station?" She swallowed after she spoke, wishing she was at full strength.

"This isn't the space station, Bulma!" Her brother tilted his head to the side and chuckled, his voice slightly chiding. "You should know all this by now! You should be smart enough to work it out!"

Bulma stared at him blankly and shook her head, wincing as the movement made the room spinning around her. Jay sighed and lent against the bench she was lying on.

"Doctor Briefs got you _out,_ Bulma."

"Out?" The project swallowed again. "Out of what?"

"Out of Vegeta's Empire." Project 89 smiled at her. "We're on King Cold's ship heading for Planet Frost – the good doctor stayed at the space station to blow it up and hide evidence of what we've done."

"Oh." Bulma spoke slowly, her mind working fast as she tried to think of something to say. Obviously her brother thought she would be happy to be…rescued…from Vegeta and apparently Doctor Briefs had been in on it all. "And you think it's a good idea to go with King Cold?" She tried to sound natural; as though she was in agreement with her brother.

"Of course." Jay smiled again, happy with her attitude. "I helped King Cold kill everyone on the space station."

"Oh." She said again, her mind instantly distancing itself from such a huge loss of life. "Why? I mean…how could you do that? They were…" She thought fast. "They were Frieza's people once too."

"They were traitors. They were _happy_ that Frieza was dead! Happy! Can you imagine?" Jay slowly shook his head. "I knew that you would be like me though, you're just like me."

There was something ominous in the way he said that and Bulma nodded. "Yes of course…I'm your sister, Jay…"

"Yes! That's it!" He leapt closer, his eyes blazing with something that was kin to both madness and triumph. "I _am_ your brother! You're proper brother! You and I Bulma, we were from the same test tube."

"No, that impossible!" Bulma warily watched Jay as he paced around the room. "It's impossible!" Her voice rose and it was only with a huge strength of will that she calmed her galloping heart. Her brain was screaming that this was all _too much!_

"Wrong!" Jay moved closer to her again, his eyes dancing. "We came from eggs that had identical genetic information inserted into them, our differences occurred during the fertilization part of the process, but I am, in affect your brother. Your twin."

"But…you're older then me!" Bulma clutched a pillow to her chest. She didn't want to believe Jay, but something inside of her was telling her he was telling the truth. She could almost feel the truth in his words, like she had known them all her life.

"No, I'm not." Jay shook his head, his eyes serious as he lent closer. "You see, they hid me when I was young, they kept me separate from the rest of the Project. You were the first born; Project 109-A, I'm just Project 109-B, the reject who would have been perfect if he hadn't been hideous." Bitterness invaded his face. "They hid me away for years and when they finally let me meet the other projects they told you all I was someone else. That I was older then I was. But I wasn't – I was just like you."

"Just like me." Bulma repeated. Jay was looking at her with a scary kind of tenderness – not sexual, but with an adoring look that she'd never once caught on his face before.

"The doctors were very bad to you Bulma, they made you forget but…" Jay's voice hitched and he had to gather himself before he could continue. "But I _remember_ what they did to you."

"I remember too…"

"No you don't! Not these things! You can remember some things but not these things Bulma. They tried to make you _perfect_ by taking away your emotions but it didn't work because you're still _very_ human and _very_ weak." He stroked her face carefully. "I'm going to take care of you now. I'm going to make sure no one hurts you ever again."

Bulma nodded at everything Jay was saying, in a total state of shock. She didn't' know what to believe anymore. Deep down her instincts were still telling her that Jay was speaking the truth…faint memories teased her like butterflies…drifting closer then floating away…memories that made Bulma shy away from them. Dark black memories that she could feel stirring inside.

"What are we?" Bulma asked hopelessly as she sank back down on the table, feeling a suspicious pricking in her eyes. She'd gained a child and a brother in one day…yet she felt more alone then ever. An image of Vegeta welled up in her mind and the pain in her chest swelled and increased – a feeling of intense loneliness. She could feel herself reaching out to Vegeta mentally, going through her memories and savouring every moment with him. He was still a virtual stranger to her and yet…when she'd been with him she hadn't felt alone at all.

_Vegeta…_

"We're Projects." Her red headed brother smiled rather sadly at her, as though he knew of the inner turmoil she was feeling. "But don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. No one's going to hurt you again - you're a Cold, just like Frieza was and just like me."

* * *

**A/N – Man, I can spin a cliff hanger and an abrupt plot turn with the best of them! I had actually forgotten how great this fanfic was….and, well, I don't want to blow my own trumpet but this was a good chapter. So good in fact that…MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN AUTHOR RESPONSE CHAPTER SO REVIEW BECAUSE I WILL REPOND! I also want to get over 100 reviews…just because I like the number 100! Bwa ha ha ha! Enjoy!**


End file.
